Sekirei: Early Entrance
by Mediocre Reference isn't Funny
Summary: Sahashi Minato doesn't try to pass the test a second time at Todai University. Instead he moves away to focus on work, but gets dragged back to Tokyo with his new love Kazehana to save the Sekirei and maybe gather a harem along the way.
1. A Change of Plans

" "- Dialogue

( )- Thoughts

~ - Inflection

[ ]- Action

Minato was devastated. He had spent months studying non-stop. He actually stood up to his mother and sister for once. He moved to Tokyo in a huff, declaring that he would be accepted and prove that he could follow in his mother's footsteps. He had put everything on the line to get into Todai... and he failed.

It was freezing with a dark overcast sky, perfect conditions to have one's dreams crushed. That was the overall atmosphere in the courtyard as several students crowded the admissions board. A few students celebrated, but an overwhelming majority of once potential students now crumbled as the reality of being dreaded ronin set in. This was the same for a certain scruffy, brunet haired, Sahashi Minato, who was currently weighing his options in his head.

"I failed", Minato finally breathed out. He had a looming suspicion that this would be the case after he suffered a near melt down in the testing room. All the pressure got to him and shut him down for 2 of the alotted 5 hours, dooming him from the outset. Although this meltdown did give him one measly advantage over his now fellow ronin in that he knew ahead of time that he had failed. (Can't pass if I only did one of the three essay questions) Minato thought cynically as he chuckled dryly to himself.

With two weeks to accept the grim reality of his failure Minato had time to think of what he was going to do now that he had failed so spectacularly. (I can't stay in Tokyo, if I fail again I'll have wasted nearly two years of my life. I need to go somewhere more affordable and work for awhile. If I go back home now I'll just be mom and Yukari's punching bag forever. Not to mention if I keep taking mom's money then I'll be beholden to her will, a tight leash for sure.) With that Minato had his new plan of attack, and had to go home to do some research on cheap living situations and available jobs for first year ronin.

On his way to the train, to catch a ride to his apartment, Minato turned his phone off as to dodge the proverbial Takami bullet until after he had a solid plan to explain to her. Even though he knew she would just chew him out on the whole idea of failing the entrance exam and then running away again, he wanted to look at least a quarter way competent in his defeat. As he boarded, Minato saw from a newspaper that MBI was in the news again, making another brutal stock grab and taking over yet another one of its rivals. (Just disgusting, all they do is strong arm people into compliance and nobody will seriously do anything about it. If they keep going unchecked, soon enough they'll own all of Japan; if they don't already. Well at least now that I'm leaving I won't have to see that eyesore of a tower anymore.) Minato thought, not realizing how much he had just jinxed himself.

 **4 months later**

After enduring his mother's vicious jabs and vehement disapproval, Minato had finally escaped her grip, for now, on the promise that he would take care of himself and contact his sister, Yukari, often. To tie up his final loose end, Minato got his deposit back from his landlord with some backhanded well wishes and the usual grumbles about envying youth. After that it was relative smooth sailing as Minato packed up what little he had and got a moving service to taxi him to his new destination: Narita. He had been offered a job out of the blue to work as hotel staff at Wakamatsu Honten Ryokan. Why a rather nice hotel such as the Wakamatsu would actually reach out to HIM was suspicious, but hey he couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth at a time like this. Not to mention working at such a nice hotel in a tourist hotspot like Narita would mean seeing lots of foreign beauties which was just the cherry on top for Minato to bite the bullet and go to Narita.

Now with 4 months of working as a lawn worker/maid/room attendant Minato has found his place.While very tiring the rewarding pay of ¥2100 an hour made it worth it. He was payed handsomely with a recent labor shortage and his willingness to learn multiple postions. Endurance to do the hard labor of landscaping and the customer service skills needed to take care of the guests made Minato the ideal employee. The only downside seemed to be the serious understaffing on the labor side of things, leading to him putting in 10 to 15 hours overtime each week. While rewarding thanks to Wakamatsu's double pay for overtime policy, it was taxing and troublesome. Minato was always extremely sore in the morning and recently had swelling in his hands that made them unusable for a few minutes when he woke up each day.

It's nearly midnight and Minato has just clocked out, three and a half hours later than he was scheduled for, and he is walking down the traditional halls of the hotel headed home finally. Minato stops in the bathroom to get a look in the mirror and looks to see his hair to be completely disheveled from some high winds earlier in the yard. He puts a few hands through it to make it sit a little better so that he can look like a normal human on his way home. While fiddling with the hair he checks his clothes. A seafoam green button up with little pineapple designs, an old pair of prussian blue jeans, and some light grey flats. Pretty good for a 100 yen shop. As he began to make his way out of the bathroom he started to think about what he was going to cook for dinner, weighing whether he should just heat up some left overs and get a big breakfast or conversely cook his dinner new and have the leftovers for breakfast.

This exciting, internal dialogue was interrupted when Minato spots the single most beautiful woman he's ever seen stumbling down the hall.

A tall figure that would put most hour glasses to shame. Dark brunette hair tied in the top flowing to just past her elbows with two long strands framing her face perfectly. Her yukata was that of a special guest. A blooming sakura tree design with branches that snake around the arms and down the waste with petals falling down the legs. The wooden branch-like design of the obi signifying the roots of the tree itself. As this sexy brunette seemingly bounced from wall to wall, she maintained eye contact with Minato as her brown eyes bore into his own. Somehow remaining on her feet, she seemed to take an interest in him. A small smile gracing her lips as she attempted to sashe Minato's way.

A massive bottle of sake in one hand and her room key in another. Her sakura petal yukata barely hanging onto her body. The right side hanging onto her lower bicep for dear life, barely hiding her right breast. Her long, flowing brunette hair swinging like a pendulum from her constant direction changes. Her obi seemed to be in a jerryrigged state as it was tied in a way Minato had never seen before; a tie that was proving to not be working as he could see dangerous amounts of thigh. There was just an air to her that screamed sensual and loving. Even in this drunken state she was simply angelic. Yes angelic because with those hips, and that spectacular pair of breasts there was no way this girl could say she was from Earth. Not in Minato's eyes. He felt drawn to her, his heart rate quickening the longer he looked at her and the closer she got to him. Then it happened.

"Say sweety could you help me find my _rooooo..._ ", and with that she had seemed to reach her limit balance-wise. As she propositioned him, she slowly swayed forward until she was halfway to the wood before Minato caught her.

"Jeez, the most drop dead gorgeous lady I've ever seen and she's three sheets to the wind and passing out mid-sentence." Minato said slowly pulling her closer to him as he lifted her off the ground.

After he pulled the room key and sake bottle from her hands Minato made his way back to the stairs as she was in the honeymoon suite.

"Of course she's a newly wed, but how any man could willingly leave her alone in this condition is beyond me. Probably some scumbag playboy who just sees her as an accessory and only is with her for her body." Minato practically spits out.

Minato then looked at her face, her gentle smile as she rested in his arms. Out of nowhere Minato suddenly felt the need to say this to her, **"You deserve better."** As he looked back up, wondering where that even came from, he didn't notice the smile and blush that now graced the onee-sama's face.

As they climbed the stairs Minato was vexed by the fact that she was left unattended when she was that drunk; the sake bottle was empty. He stopped to dump it in a trash can before continuing.

Now on the third floor Minato started to think about what he was going to say to the husband when he carried her unconscious form through the door. 'Nothing can ever be simple. I'll have to be quick on the part where she was knocked out and how no one was there. Play on any sense of guilt he might have.'

As Minato thought of what he was going to say he reached the honeymoon suite in no time. After he formulated a plan of attack he swiftly unlocked the door and cracked it open.

'Wait I was supposed to knock DAMMIT.'

"Pardon the intrusion, but I found this lady knocked out near the lobby with this roomkey in her hand!"

Nothing

"Um, hello?"

Still nothing

(Well looks like I actually got lucky for once.) Minato thought as he carried the sleeping onee-sama into the dark suite. It was quite spacious, like a traditional home sanctioned off in the hotel. The entryway opening up to a hallway which had two doors down the left side and one more on the right with a dark room at the end that one could only assume to be the sitting area.

"So now what do I do with y-YAAA", Minato was startled to see the onee-sama was awake again and smiling at him.

"Geez that's no way to greet 'the most drop dead gorgeous lady you've ever seen' at allll!" The onee-sama cutely pouted.

"Y-Y-You heard that?"

"Of course I did, and who said I needed to be married to enjoy the honeymoon suite hmm?" She said hopping out of his arms. Adeptly landing on a single foot and fixing her yukata, the onee-sama then turned to give Minato a pointed look.

"I...I'm very sorry, I d-didn't mean to offend you or anything I was j-jjj-just afraid that you were being used by some...No wait I mean I don't want you to be with... ARGGHHH...*sigh* just please forget that I exist and all of the embarrassing things I said to you." Minato said in a deflated manner. He could kiss his job goodbye if he actually offended someone staying in the rather exorbitant honeymoon suite.

"No", she politely answered.

"Ah, then please kill me", Minato polietly requested.

"Oh sweety you need to settle down I'm just playin with you." The onee-sama said breaking the tension in a beat with a cool, even voice.

An awkward silence hangs in the air.

"So you're good to go? Since you're sober and all I think I'll just take my shame and wish you a good night" Minato said with an awkward laugh and a hand scratching the back of his head. He wanted nothing more than to get as far away from this awkward situation as possible.

"Can I at least get your name sweety?" She said in that same cool voice, now juxtaposed to a rather mischievous smile.

"Oh right, I'm Sahashi Minato...and you are?"

She didn't answer, just staring at him for a second with a neutral expression. After the longest few seconds of Minato's awkward life that mischievous smile returned to the mysterious lady's face as she quickly struck a dramatic pose with her head leaning back facing the ceiling with her hand covering her eyes in a faux grieving manner. This swift movement also gave Minato the pleasure of seeing the one-sama's massive chest bounce, putting him right where she wanted him.

(Fufu he seems to be enjoying my company, why not give him a reason to stay?)

 _"My name isn't important as I am but a washed up alcoholic. Thank you Minato-kun for your help, kind words, and cute inability to discreetly check me out.You make even a useless, unsavoury woman like me feel happiness, but you must leave while you still can before my indecency and undesirability rub off on you."_ She said in a wail as she mourned her life choices.

With a fresh blush from being called out, Minato seems to be put off by this sudden mood swing and starts to pity the onee-sama, and then he finds some strange resolve to help her.

"Look I don't know if you've been rejected or how you've been treated, but I do know that this mentality of yours won't do you any favors. You need to pick yourself up and move past it. You're easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but you're hurting yourself with your poor self-worth and drinking. Even if you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for your family and loved ones..." A sudden realization of his preaching brought Minato back down to earth as he became a blushing stuttery mess.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grand stand or a-aa-anything and I'm sure yyy-you've heard stuff like this b-before, but I couldn't l-llet someone like you d-devalue yourself like that..."

(Calm down Minato), he breaks to compose himself.

[Inhales]

Silence

[Exhales]

Minato looks up with a normal calm expression this time before continuing. "I used to be like that from the way my family treated me, but I've been reading up on some somewhat corny, yet helpful self help books in order to better myself. If you want I can loan you some Miss?"

Now the ball was in her court and it was her turn to be surprised.

"K-Kazehana...My name is Kazehana. Your family really treated you so poorly?" Kazehana asked half-heartedly, hoping it was false. After a confirming nod and solemn look from Minato her face went neutral again save for a small almost unnoticeable blush.

(DAMN YOU TAKAMI, HOW CAN YOU TREAT YOUR OWN CHILD THIS WAY)

"I'm sorry for acting in such an ungrateful way, it seems we have both seen the more vicious side of people we loved." Kazehana said in a serious tone for once.

"Well I still love my family all the same, but what about you, what about your family?" Minato implores.

"I have no one who would care for me" Kazehana said in an almost undetectable whisper.

Without thinking Minato's mind takes a leap and he says it out of instinct.

"Then I'll worry about you." He almost yells.

"...You will? You'll care for me?" Kazehana asks in a shocked tone. After a slight pause followed by a nod from Minato to confirm, her personality does a full 180 again as a she smiles brightly and moves for Minato.

(So manly, he's it no doubt about it, I've finally found my mannn~)

With that she quickly had Minato's arm firmly held between her breasts as she marched him to the back of the still dark suite. When they got to there supposed destination Kazehana launched Minato forward over what seemed to be a bed as she locked the door and opened the blinds to let what little moonlight that could come from a crescent moon faintly illuminate the master bedroom.

"K-K-Kazehana-san what are you doing, I thought we had a good heart-to-heart back t-there, we don't need to..."

"Shhhhhhh, Minato-kun just relax" She said in voice that was oozing sensuality and care.

"I'm gonna thank you for caring for me tonight, so just relax and let the love guide us." Kazehana whispered as she slowly peeled back Minatos shirt with a suprising amount of strength.

Suddenly he rolls out of her grasp and grabs her by the shoulders in an attempt to get her to understand.

"But Kazehana-san this isn't needed, I don't want to have empty sex with you just because I carried you up the stairs and had a conversation with you for a bit. If you really are hurt from some heart break then this could only be worse for you." Minato protests.

Kazehana had stopped moving as her bangs covered her eyes. Then she looked up with heart break in her eyes. A single tear forcing its way down her cheek.

"So commanding...just like him", she whispered while staring almost through Minato with a vacant look.

(What is she talking about?) Minato questions before his train of thought is interrupted.

"I haven't had someone worry about me in a long time Minato-kun. I have a few old friends, but they're all preoccupied with their own lives. I have no family to speak of. Now you're telling me you don't want to make love, that you don't want to be with me just like he..."

She pauses, her eyes get frantic and she grabs Minato by the arms firmly. She's shanking.

"...I thought I deserved better." She parroted.

Minato froze.

"That's what you said, that I deserved better." Kazehana almost argues

Minato couldn't formulate a response.

"And just now you said you would worry about me didn't you?"

Her heart was aching and Minato could see it.

"I loved him so much too, but he was stolen away. Why do you not want me?"

Kazehana was on the verge of sobbing, squeezing Minato with each question as her eyes began to look hollow. Minato had to step in even if he didn't know what all to say. He had to go off of these newfound instincts that have had him saying these weird things to begin with.

"I don't want to do anything extreme because we just met." Minato says in a firm voice as he moves to take Kazehana's hands into his own.

Kazehana stops.

"You truly are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Earlier down stairs when we first met, even in your drunken state you were like an angel." Minato says squeezing Kazehana's hands tight.

Kazehana's eyes widen as she starts to breath normally again.

"I've only just met you and already you've made me say things I'd be too embarrassed to ever say to anyone else on instinct." He confesses as his gaze begins to soften.

The tears are faded and Kazehana begins to blush, which is matched by Minato.

"I'm not sure what to do here because I've never been in a real relationship before. What I do know is that I'm feeling something that I've never felt before looking at you right now."

Kazehana's blush intensifies as Minato continues, not even giving her a chance to interject.

"Whether it's love or not I'm not quite sure, but I do know that I don't want to see you in pain."

"I don't want to see you feeling sorry for yourself."

"I don't want to see you crying."

They just stare into each other's eyes, slowly inching forward.

"I only want to see the sexy, mischievous onee-sama when I see Kazehana, and if I don't see her...then I'll do everything in my power to bring her back out." Minato says with newfound conviction.

They're only inches away from each other now.

"So yeah, I guess I am in love with you."

With that Kazehana closed the gap as they finally kissed and let out these intense feelings.

To Minato's surprise something else came out besides a moan from Kazehana. A pair of cherry blossom pink wings of light exploded out of Kazehana's back and encircled the two of them as Kazehana took over the kiss and began to probe Minato's mouth with her tongue. Meanwhile Minato noticed in this haze of warmth and light that at the base of wings was a symbol of a bird holding a yin-yang sign.

(What is all this?)

As Minato's mind reeled from everything that was happening, Kazehana left the kiss and begins to whisper something.

"Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi", Kazehana murmurs before collapsing onto Minato.

"Your what, what was that just n-" Minato begins to frantically question, only to be quieted by a finger on his lip from Kazehana.

And with that the wings dissipate. The room is silent as Kazehana rests her head on Minato's right shoulder, looking up at him with a content smile. She pulls her hand away from his mouth as an invitation for him to speak.

"So...are you gonna tell me what just happened?" Minato asked cautiously.

"I finally found a man to love...now and forever." Kazehana said in an content sigh.

"Wait like getting married?!" Minato voiced in bewilderment.

With that Kazehana tackled him to the sheets and began to caress his face while undoing the obi to her pesky yukata.

"Mhmm~But don't worry Minato-kun I'll explain everything after we consummate this marriage." Kazehana purred as she shed her yukata and began to slowly trail kisses down Minato's body.

(Whatever this is it can't be good, nothing this great can be free.) Minato thought as he started to undo his fly and join Kazehana in celebrating their new union like any sane man would.

 **A bit hamfisted, but I gotta start somewhere.** **Tell me what yall think in the reviews.**

 **Update: Alright I've gone through two rolls of Flextape with this patchwork, so do reread and tell if it works better or not. 3**


	2. Us

" "- Dialogue

( )- Thoughts

~ - Inflection

[ ]- Action

It was dark. Minato thought he might have gone blind save for the puffs of black smoke that he caught a glimpse of as his eyes began to adjust.

(What is this? Where am I?) Were Minato's immediate questions.

"What is this? Where am I?" was echoed in Minato's voice and tone throughout the darkness, although as to who spoke it Minato could not say.

"H-Hello? Who's there? What is this place?" Was Minato's response, speaking his mind seeing as it was going to be echoed anyway.

Silence

More Silence

..."Ara ara, you seem to be assaulting this young maiden's subconscious. I wonder what form of punishment that would entail?" A disembodied voice spoke in a tone so calm and sweet Minato knew it could only belong to something awful.

Something awful it was.

A crimson red glow pierces the black miasma, taking the shape of a Shinto shrine. Out of it appeared a single sword. A lone katana standing on it's blade with the hilt pointed upward. This begins to rise and start to levitate towards Minato blade first.

"W-W-What did I do!? I just w-w-w-woke up here. If you'd point the way...I'd gladly leave." Minato pleaded as the blade started to pick up speed.

"But then what lesson would you learn from breaking in here like this? My most treasured and guarded inner sanctum doesn't take visitors...or prisoners." Answered the voice in an unnervingly sweet manner.

Minato couldn't form a response to this declaration as the blade sped toward him, only hoping that this was dream. He closes his eyes waiting for the inevitable when he realizes it.

(Wait! Of course this is a dream! There's no other way.) Minato realized, his shut eyes not seeing that the blade had stopped just a hair's breath away from his heart.

"Wait! Of course this is a dream! There's no other way." Minato's thoughts were echoed again, but this didn't get to Minato as he began his escape from this terrible void.

(If I just concentrate on opening my eyes I'll wake up!) As these thoughts were echoed in the void, Minato started to concentrate on waking up. Or at least he was until he heard something else from a new voice that he recognized immediately.

"Minato-kun~ is she giving you a hard time? Well you don't have to worry now because I'm here to save you! I just now found you and I can't have you taken away from me so soon. No that just wouldn't do at all! So leave it to your wife to keep you safe from now~on~. Of course, after I save you from this terrible creature I'll make sure to comfort you and... Make. You. Feel..." A wild Kazehana had appeared seemingly out of nowhere in this hell space to save, comfort, and possibly have a quickie with Minato.

With his eyes now open to see what exactly is happening, Minato gets a delicious eyeful of Kazehana in all her nearly nude glory. (SHE'S COMPLETELY NAKED SAVE FOR A LAVENDER THONG!!!) With this Minato nearly got dragged out of the dream altogether. Not of his own accord, but from the temptation to wake up and have her for breakfast.

These thoughts, however, weren't echoed in the void, much to Minato's relief. The last thing he needed was an unending loop of his lascivious thoughts towards Kazehana.

The lovely lady in question was only standing a meter or so away. She seemed to be doing her lonely wife routine as she struck a pose. Her hands flying to the sides of her face as she squirmed and said...something. Minato couldn't hear a word Kazehana was saying as her perfect breasts followed the motion of her shoulders from the dramatic hand gestures: bouncing a few times before settling. Her pink nipples seemingly inviting Minato over to say a proper hello. This entire time Kazehana was still saying something to Minato, but he simply couldn't register it right now as he shifted all of his focus on staying in this dream to see what was happening.

As he calmed himself, Kazehana started to inch toward him with each word that she said, "Make.You.Feel..."

"Well if it isn't the public indecency. Whatever obscene act you are insinuating to do in hopes of violating my psyche, it ends now." Interrupted the voice in a for once unsweet tone, instead a harsher tone that was oozing malice.

This threat fell on deaf ears as Kazehana leapt onto Minato and started to rub his face into her breasts to comfort him.

"Oh dear, it looks like my hubby is having a nightmare! I guess I'll have to wake him up with a good morning kiss." Kazehana practically purred, ignoring the katana that had begun to levitate again. She must have knocked it away with her entrance as it was laying a good 15 or 20 meters to their left.

"There will be no indecent acts in my subconscious." The voice spoke in a a ghastly shout whisper as a brightly glowing figure of a crimson hue seemed to take hold of the blade.

At this time it was too late to act though. Kazehana had pulled Minato from in between her breasts and planted a light, but loving, kiss on his lips. Her cherry blossom pink wings began to take shape as their light seemed to wash away the black miasma and crimson humanoid.

 **Reality**

With that Minato opened his eyes. Only to find Kazehana was actually kissing him. Although this time she was clothed in her newlywed yukata and they were back in a normal room in bed. On the king sized bed of the newlywed suite to be exact. Of course, he only saw this after Kazehana's wings disappeared.

Sitting up suddenly Minato's mind was flooded with realization and confusion. His sudden rise didn't faze Kazehana as she quickly shifted to where she was leaning on Minato's left shoulder with her right arm reaching across his back to the right side of his torso, pulling him close as she rested her head against his own.

"You seem unsettled Minato-kun, what happened in your nightmare?" Kazehana sensed Minato's distress was lingering.

Minato seemed to take a few seconds to get his bearings and recall everything that had happened to him. Not just in the dream, but in reality as well. After the brief mental shock of waking up somewhere unfamiliar had worn off, Minato began to take measure of what had happened.

"You're real", Minato stated blankly.

"Of course I am, Minato are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm just trying to keep track of what's happened so far. So if last night was real, then I'm in the honeymoon suite right?" Minati asked, continuing after receiving an affirmative nod from Kazehana. "Then we had sex and I, became something...and you...had wings?" Minato began to list off everything that seemed off to him in hopes of being able to understand everything that transpired.

"Ufufu, Minato-kun I told you I'd explain everything. So let me help you clear up some of the confusion. First, of course, you're gonna need breakfast since you haven't eaten in at least 12 hours." Kazehana stood up from the bedside and went into another room with a light hum.

"12 Hours? Wait! Are you saying that we've slept until noon?!" Minato yelped in surprise as Kazehana returned from the hallway with a tray of food for Minato and a bottle of liquor that was probably meant for herself.

"Why yes, I woke up about 20 minutes ago so I got dressed and ordered our breakfast, or I guess lunch now. You don't need to worry though, I asked if you were working today and the old maid up front said you were off for the next couple days." Kazehana said as she set up the tray in Minato's lap.

"Wait they don't know that I'm up here right?" Minato felt a miniature heart attack hitting him as Kazehana mentioned her asking about him.

"Oh don't worry I just told them that I wanted to thank you." Kazehana assured before that mischievous grin of hers took hold. "Hmm~ to think that I finally got to experience how to properly wake up after a night of passion with my hubby! I just hope that you'll be able to spoil me for the rest of this week like you did last night Minato-kyun~." Kazehana gushed as she draped herself over Minato again, pressing her G-cups into his left arm like they were a jigsaw piece finding its spot in the puzzle.

"S-So what is this you got for our late breakfast?" Minato wanted to avoid the subject of 'spoiling' Kazehana until after his stamina had returned to him. (I could barely keep up with her last night. How does she expect me to have a marathon of sex for two days straight?!) Minato thought in utter exasperation, heaving a weary sigh as he picked up his chop sticks.

[THUD] Or tryed to.

"Minato-kun what's wrong with your hand?" He had startled Kazehana by slapping his hand onto the tray like it was a wet paper towel.

"Uh well... due to the hard labor I do here, I'm always sore in the mornings when I wake up. Along with that, after the the more brutal days, my hands won't work for awhile in the mornings." Revealing that his body was failing him, even in such a small way, at this young an age could only make Minato feel more and more like an old geezer who's body just didn't quite work any more. "Don't worry though, my fingers will come back to me eventually."

Even with his awkward laugh and head scratch routine Minato couldn't throw Kazehana off his case though.

Probably due to his fingers still not responding. Leading Minato to just slap himself in the back of the head.

"Then I'll just have to feed you!" Kazehana excitedly pushed the ornate serving tray farther down the bedside as she helped Minato to a sitting position. "Ohh~ to think that I'd get to nurse my hubby back to good health so soon. I might even get to debut my naked apron!"

Minato gained a heavy blush as he fought off such wonderful thoughts of Kazehana in a naked apron. (Hnggg I gotta stop and focus. What's going on and how's it going to affect us moving forward. What do I ask first? What will the design of the apron be? Will it be frilly or more tradi... DAMMIT MINATO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER)

As Minato shook these thoughts out if his head, Kazehana sat down behind him. Taking up the space between the sitting Minato and the headboard of the bed. She then pulled the serving tray table back up to Minato, who was observing the new years bento design of the tray in an ill-fated attempt to distract himself from the wonderful pair of breasts that were flush against his back.

"Minato it's okay to have ecchi thoughts about your wife you know." Kazehana loved the way Minato would try and hide his perverted intentions and thoughts from her.

(It's so cute the way you try and distract yourself from me Minato-kun~, but I have more than just breasts to tease you with) A smirk crossed Kazehana's visage shortly, not long replaced by a faux pout.

"Minato-kun do you not like what I got for you? I could always get you... _a more desirable meal_." Kazehana breathed out in a husky tone as she lay her head on his shoulder and run slow circles across his chest with her hands.

Minato had to take control of the situation if he wanted to get his answers. Then it hit him. (Of course! Fight fire with fire!)

"I'd love to, but I'm much too tired to properly please my wife right now. Without the use of my hands and my barely being able to move you would be doing all the work. I can't have that. No you did pretty much everything last night and if I let this become a trend you'd be pulling all the weight in the relationship. **_What type of husband would I be if I didn't properly take care of my wife as she has for me?_** Minato whispered in a husky tone. While at first a ploy to counter Kazehana's teasing, Minato meant everything he said. The last part especially as he turned to meet her eyes when he said it.

And boy did it work.

Kazehana seemed to freeze from this statement as a heavy blush adorned her face. Minato took the initiative and turned his upper body to face her, being careful not to make a mess of the food. He maintained the close proximity to her face as he rested his forehead against her own. He then gently took her face into his now recovered hands as either hand cupped her cheeks. The blush somehow intensifying.

As he stared into her eyes and felt their breaths intermingle at this close contact, Minato couldn't hold back anymore.

"I do mean it. Its weird really. We haven't even spent a full day together yet, but I'm completely taken by you. Its like my heart and soul are reacting to your own. There's still so much I don't know about you or what you are, but somehow I know that no matter the answer to those questions... I love you." Holding her face into place Minato began to rain down a salvo of kisses. Not one touching her lips. Rather every other part of her face being covered.

(He loves meee~. He was reacting to meee~. Oh Minato theres no way I could have found a better man for myself than you. Or any other sekirei for that matter.) Kazehana could feel a new determination well inside her heart.

At this time, Minato ended his barage of affection with one wild kiss as he dived tongue first into Kazehana's mouth; eliciting the sweetest of moans from her as he did it. Kazehana's sakura petal pink wings then blossomed, seemingly absorbing all the built up warmth of temptation from the two of them. As Minato's tongue excitedly explored Kazehana's mouth, his hands slid down to her breasts. Slipping into her yukata and giving her breasts that long overdue proper hello he owed them. Giving them a light squeeze, followed by a rotation of kneading, light twists to the nipples, more kneading, a harder squeeze, and then repeat.

After a minute or so of this makeout slash groping session, Minato pulled back on both fronts. Right as Kazehana's tongue started to fight back.

"Mmmm Minatooo~, don't stop nowww." Kazehana pouted.

"Well I'd like to eat breakfast and hear about what's going on with those wings of yours and whatever it is you called me." Minato turned back to his food with a smile on his face as Kazehana latched onto his person.

"Minato-kun can be so cruel sometimes!" Kazehana pouted again as she rubbed all over Minato trying to lure him into a quickie.

Even with Kazehana's wandering hands stirring him up somewhat, Minato couldn't deprive himself of food any longer. Eyeing his food it seemed Kazehana got one of the newer Western dishes. "Oh wow, you got the special poke! Itadakimasu!" As he reached for the chop sticks they were intercepted.

"You may be my hubby, but I won't let you deprive me of my right to love you AND feed you." Kazehana said with a playful smile as she quickly held up a piece of tuna for Minato.

With a sigh of surrender Minato took a bite.

As to be expected of a chef specialty item it was exquisite. Poke is a Hawaiin dish of a diced fish sashimi, tuna in this case, marinated in soy sauce and sesame oil on a bed of rice. With Chef Kirishima's Poke, it also had his own blend of spicy mayo drizzled on top, of few thin cuts of sauteed ginger mixed in with the tuna, and a layer of cabbage separating the meat and the rice to keep the sauces' flavors from overwhelming the white rice. This was accompanied by a side of avocado slices, crab salad, and shredded sea weed. Minato savored about two bites of the spicy mayo covered tuna in their perfect, mellow harmony before getting over it and just devouring.

"Jeez Minato-kun are you gonna lick the bowl too." Kazehana had never seen Minato eat, and while she wasn't a stickler for manners... well she just hoped that Minato didn't eat the chop sticks in his frenzy.

Kazehana was able to keep up in feeding her seemingly insatiable Minato as he cleaned up his food in only 2 minutes. To think she had gotten him a triple serving of a dinner special just to make sure he was well after last night. Kazehana could've sworn Minato was part sekirei the way he put away such a meal.

"Ahhh that was delicious! Thanks for picking out such a great dish Kazehana! I'm sorry that I was so barbaric there, my hunger got the better of me there hahaha." Minato laughed awkwardly with his right hand reaching to scratch the back of his head, only to be intercepted by Kazehana's hand. Quickly interlocking their fingers, she crawled out from behind his right side to sit down next to him.

"As long as it isn't a normal event I don't mind you pigging out every once in awhile. Lets get this out of the way." Kazehana said with a gentle smile before temporarily letting go of Minato's hand to move the tray to the bedside table. She then grabbed the liquor bottle she had gotten with the meal and broke the seal on the top.

"Do you honestly expect me to drink [sniff sniff] rum right after I wake up?" Minato was gonna have to get Kazehana to taper off with the drinking if he wanted to marry her. (Or have I already done that?) He'd have to find out what the terms of 'Now and Forever' were too.

"It's your day off isn't it, you need let loose." Kazehana didn't see the problem with rum in the mornings. "Besides its not as bad as people make it out to be. Bloody Marys aren't the breakfast of champions for nothing!"

Minato could only stare at his bubbly partner as she preached the pluses of alcoholism.

"Do we have water instead?"

"Fine, but please don't be a prude ALL the time Minato-kun. I already have one friend like that, and she's the prude command-in-chief. No fun at all." Kazehana's friend was probably just a normal person with traditional values from Minato's point of view.

As she got out another glass from the serving tray she went over to the opposite wall where there was a water pitcher sitting on a platter. (What a place the newlywed suite is), was all that could come to Minato's mind as he saw the unfamiliar tea service.

Returning back to the bedside Kazehana handed Minato his water. "Drink up!" Was all she said as she handed him the glass.

As she returned to the dresser and drank the first glass of rum she had poured earlier, Minato's curiosity was peaked. "I didn't know this suite came with a tea service and pitcher."

"Oh it didn't, I had to request it special." Kazehana said after downing the second glass.

Quite curious.

While he hadn't known her long, Minato has also only ever seen her around alcohol.

Looking to confirm his suspicions, Minato reached over and opened up the drawer of the bedside table. He took out the complimentary matchbook.

As he took out a match and struck it, Kazehana was chugging the rest of the rum.

When the end of the match got near the water it caught on fire.

As Kazehana finished her rum with a 'Pfwahh' and looked up, Minato just stared at her.

The water was on fire

The 'water'. Was on. Fire.

In a lifeless voice Minato asked, "Nee Kazehana, did you just hand me sake in the hopes that I'd chug it and get buzzed enough to have sex with you again?"

Silence

"Even though I said I needed to recover my stamina and that I wanted to know about what you were first?"

Silence

"Well actually it was vodka..." Kazehana said in a deflated voice and avoiding eye contact.

Silence

Kazehana looks up into Minato's eyes, fielding the best puppy dog impression she had in her repertoire.

Silence

"[Sigh] Champion." Was all Minato could say.

"Fufu, sorry Minato-kun. I had to at least try." Kazehana said with that mischievous smirk of hers.

"I think I'll wait on a drink. Can you go ahead and explain the wings among other things." Minato said not wanting to even acknowledge Kazehana's tactics.

In the blink of an eye Kazehana had the flaming cup of vodka in her hand, and in another she was drinking it. "Pfwahh you're an understanding man Minato, but what I'm about to tell you is pretty crazy for a normal human...are you ready?" She said in a cool, nonteasing tone for once.

"Fire away."

"20 years ago a ship crashed in the Sea of Japan. The crash was a strange one in that it formed an island where there was only water at the time. A pair of young scientists found this island a few weeks after, along with the ship itself. On board, they found 108 aliens; one child, four infants, and 103 embryos. That was my people, the Sekirei." Kazehana paused for any questions or responses from Minato, but he only looked at her with intrigue.

With a small smile forming on her lips, she continued.

"The scientists knew what would happen if any government found out about us so they kept it a secret. Only telling those that they would bring on later about their discovery. With the alien technology they eventually made a pharmaceutical company, but this was only a side project. The real goal was the sekirei. Since then, they have artificially matured, adjusted, and trained us in order for us to fight one another in a battle royale until only one is left. This battle royale is called the Sekirei Plan" Kazehana paused again, this time Minato took the opportunity to ask a question.

"When?" Was all he said.

"In about eight months the first stage will begin. It is the release of the sekirei to find their Ashikabi."

"Ashikabi?"

"Our destined ones. Those who we are drawn to in love." Kazehana puts her hands over her heart and begins to blush. "Yes love! Only the love of our ashikabi can bring all of our power! And the winning sekirei and ashikabi will get to stay together forever!"

Minato was overwhelmed by this new information. (Aliens are being forced to fight each other until only one is left? What will happen to that one sekirei and their ashikabi? What will really happen? There's no way they'll actually let them free, not after destroying the 107 other sekirei. So what's the real reason in all of this?)

Minato knew he wasn't going to get all of his answers at once, he would need to get them one by one and piece this new puzzle together. "Who are the ones behind this?"

Kazehana looked at Minato with a troubled look before saying it. "Minaka Hiroto and his company MBI."

(Of course. That's how they exploded onto the scene and dominated their competition so easily. Technology from another world is what built them up to such heights as to buy the city of Tokyo and rebrand it with such ease.) Minato was beginning to realize how rough his life was going to be for the next year.

Looking up at Kazehana he could see it in her eyes.

Fear

Even though he had reassured her in his love, Minato could see that she was scared of what he was going to say next. How he was going to look at her after finding out what she really is. What he was going to do after today. Minato was going to have to make sure she knew she was loved before they continued. However, just as he was about to do so a few deeply troubling thoughts entered Minato's mind.

"So me kissing you made me your Ashikabi? Can just anyone do that or only me. Can people steal sekirei?" Minato asked frantically, fear evident in his voice that he hadn't even realized was there. Could he lose her to someone else?

With a gentle smile Kazehana sat down in Minato's lap and kissed him gently. Her cherry blossom wings lighting up the bedroom. "I'm all yours Minato-kun, there is no way for an ashikabi to steal a sekirei that's already been winged to my knowledge. I reacted to you Minato. Well you and Minaka, but he would not have me. I was only a tool to him, but you. You see me for me, and I can only ever love you." Kazehana then pulled Minato into a tight hug.

"T-Thank you Kazehana." Minato's voice choked out.

After a few minutes of embrace they let go of each other.

"As to the other part of your question Minato-kun. If someone has the ashikabi gene, they do have the ability to wing a sekirei. Whether they are reacting to them or not." While she said this in a calm voice, Minato could feel Kazehana's unease in this area. Forced winging was akin to enslavement if there really is no other way to get out of the bond besides death.

"So we are gonna have to take part in this whether we want to or not. MBI has sunk too much time and money into this for them to just let us go free right?" Minato looked up to Kazehana for confirmation.

"That's correct. It's why they bought Tokyo and put their main base of operations there. In eight months, we'll have to return to Tokyo and fight in the plan." Kazehana didn't want to fight her brothers and sisters. With Minato though, she might not have to.

"Seven months, we should get there early and get set up ourselves before all hell breaks loose." They can't afford to show up as it is beginning and not have a place to stay.

"Also Minato, in the plan you will run into more unwinged sekirei who are reacting to you like I was. Please. Please wing them." Kazehana had taken both of Minato's hands into her own and had tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she looked into Minato's eyes.

"But aren't we married because of the sekirei ashikabi bond? I don't want to cheat on you Kazehana! You're the best thing to ever happen to..." Kazehana interrupts, "Minato please! These little birds are made to love. When they react, they have no control over who it will be. It's fate Minato! You can't abandon them to some lesser ashikabi!" Kazehana was on the verge of tears as she had Minato's hands in a vice-like grip.

"A-Are you sure?! I mean that would mean me having a h-h-h-harem!" Minato whispered scandalously as he imagined the brutal, no holds barred beat down his mother and Yukari would give him for having a harem.

Wiping away the tears, Kazehana can't help but giggle at how cute Minato's being. "Ufufufufu, Minato-kun's afraid of a few super powered alien girls to do ecchi things with! You don't have to worry, sekirei are lovers and you can handle a few love-hungry birds; look how things went with me!" Kazehana said in a light tone before becoming serious again. "I'm absolutely sure on this though. You must wing the sekirei who react to you, you have my permission too if you're really that bothered by it." Minato was thrown for a loop. Not only did he have the most beautiful alien babe as his wife, but she wanted him to have a HAREM of more beautiful alien babes? The laws of physics themselves would have revenge on Minato for this spectacular stroke of luck.

(Wait did she say super powered?)

"Super powered?! You didn't say anything about super powers!" Minato was starting to rethink his plan at the idea of being torn apart by a tsundere with super strength.

Kazehana had a questioning look on her face."I didn't say that earlier? Well we all have agile reflexes, excellent stamina, and superior strength to humans. Some of us are trained specially in weapons, while others have control over the elements. The nine single digit sekirei are superior to the others in terms of power." She then said matter-of-factly.

That lead to one simple question for Minato. "So what number are you?"

With a proud smile Kazehana posed like Rosie the Riveter and said, "I'm Number 3, the Wind Sekirei!"

"So you're the third strongest sekirei?!" Minato looked like he had stars in his eyes.

"Yes, but not for the reason you would think. Our number doesn't define us in terms of power. A triple digit could defeat a single digit with the right conditions. We can grow stronger through training, or by kissing our ashikabi and activating our full power. With that being said, the sekirei who are stronger than me are the super mean prude Number 1 and the sadist Number 4 Karasuba. Number one's the ultimate party pooper and Karasuba is a bloodthirsty sociopath." Minato didn't know what to think. He has essentially stumbled into this game with the third most powerful sekirei and the ability to add more if they so chose to join. Coupled with being probably the only ashikabi at this time meant Minato was coming in with a valuable advantage over his contemporaries.

"So does Number 1 have a name, or are they he who shall not be named?"

"She's so mean that she'd kill me just for revealing her identity, but don't worry Minato-kun. As long as you don't get on her bad side she's okay." Kazehana said in probably the most paradoxical statement Minato had ever heard.

"[sigh]Looks like we have seven months to prepare for the plan. You can spend it training your strength however you can while I work and plan out ou..." Kazehana dove onto Minato with a pout.

"Minatooo, I don't want to train alone like some Himalayan monk! I want to be with youuuu" Kazehana grinding her body all over Minato's from her position on top to drive her point home.

"You won't be off training in the mountains baka, you'll be doing it on the roof of my apartment. There probably won't be a day where we won't see each other either." Minato swore he was going to need to get Kazehana a pet or something to keep her occupied while he's busy.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Fine, but if you leave me alone for to long I'm gonna go out and drag you home myself!" Kazehana was doing her best impression of an angry housewife that she could, but given her kind and carefree nature it was more of a punchline.

"I wonder if all of our conversations are gonna be like this." Minato pondered aloud.

"Like what?"

"Completely batshit, emotional rollercoasters where we're crying and scared one minute, then happy and lovey-dovey the next." Though they've only had two of them, Minato was sure in just how emotionally and physically taxing these talks could be.

"I'd say that means we're pretty close Minato-kun. Besides last night I was drunk AND reacting to you, it was bound to get weird." Kazehana felt like these were just normal conversations for them.

"You're too accepting of how weird things are with us, but I guess thats just gonna be our dynamic."

"We've filled the roles of husband and wife so perfectly haven't we~."

"You act like it's okay for the wife to keep bringing up her ex during intimate moments!" Minato couldn't hold back anymore. How could he with Kazehana laying on top of him like that. In one forceful movement Minato had flipped over to the right side of the bed where he was now on top of Kazehana. He now tore open her Yukata with all his strength and dove onto her breasts, taking her left breast into his mouth and pulling it into the air while manhandling the other.

"IYANNN, Minato-kun you brute!" Kazehana mewled as she felt her ashikabi attack her breasts.

(Seven more months before I have to share Minato-kun. Ahhhh yes, I'm just gonna have to make these days ones to remember.) Kazehana wouldn't let a day go by where she and Minato hadn't made love, this she swore to herself.

 **This will be a Biweekly series for all of you asking. Hope yall enjoyed this extended Kazehana chapter. Make sure to let me know what yall think, and leave any advice in the reviews!**


	3. A New Life and A New Sekirei

" "- Dialogue

( )- Thoughts

~ - Inflection

[ ]- Action

Seven months flew by in no time at all as Minato and Kazehana attempted to make a normal life for themselves in Narita.

The key word being attempted.

After Kazehana moved in with him, Minato had to lay down the law on her drinking almost immediately. He didn't like the idea of her day drinking, or the amount of mixing she did between darks and lights. So in response he held over her the one thing he could to keep her in check.

"Mou Minato-kun, the last night in our first home and you make me sleep on the couch! You're so cruel~!"

As the early morning light peaks through the windows of their apartment, Minato and Kazehana are already up, dressed and ready to go. Minato in a white shirt, jeans and jean jacket while Kazehana rocks her favorite dress. A tight, purple chinese dress exposing most of her cleavage and bellybutton through a cross pattern down the middle of the dress. A smaller version of the same cross pattern is on the shoulders of the dress, just above where the sleeves open up. The dress is form fitting and features a wonderfully high skirt. The living room/kitchen is empty save for a pile of boxes and furniture which is where the spatting couple stands now.

"It's your fault really. You knew the rules and you broke them anyway." She was completely plastered before dinner was even served. With her needy nature coming out whenever she's drunk, Minato ended up babysitting her for the rest of the night until she passed out on the couch.

"Minato-kun! I swear you're an in the closet sadist with these punishments. I understand you being concerned with the drinking, but this was just for celebration!" They were waiting on the movers during this little spat. All of their belongings were boxed next to the Tv, couch, and unassembled bed seeing as most of the furniture belonged to the apartment. They had finished packing the bulk of their belongings last night, save for traveling essentials and cooking supplies. Afterwards they decided to have a dinner to celebrate their time in the apartment. However, this was spoiled by Kazehana taking the celebration too far and breaking out her sake.

"We'll be taking an 85 minute train ride back to Tokyo once the movers are gone. Then we'll have lunch before seeing your innkeeper friend. Sound like a plan?" Minato figured out a while ago that the best way to win arguements with Kazehana is to change the subject and hope it distracts her.

"Don't change the subject Minato! We've been together here for seven months, don't you want to celebrate at all?" Kazehana was starting to rub up against Minato in an attempt to lure Minato into sex.

"[Sigh] You know that I was planning on spoiling you on the train ride over, but if you insist I'll treat you now." He said pulling her into a tight hug with his left arm while starting to caress her face with his right. "The movers shouldn't be here for another 30 minutes. In the meantime, _I'm going to show you just how much I held myself back last night_." Minato's voice had grown husky with the last statement as his left hand crept down and started to play with Kazehana's plump rear.

Releasing a moan, Kazehana's grip on Minato's shirt tightened as he began to play with her ass. "Minato's so loving when he wants to be~. Why can't you be like this all the time~?" Kazehana began to to lay down a trail of kisses on the nape of Minato's neck while simultaneously undoing the belt to his jeans.

"Mmm...because if I spoil you every time I want to you'd be impossible to rein in!" All of a sudden he tossed her to the couch just as she was starting to get her prized toy out. With a leap he was on top of her as they began some aggressive love making in remembrance of their shared time in the apartment.

 **At MBI Tower**

In the parking garage stands a few armed guards around 13 black SUVs. Near the front of these black SUVs is 15 overworldly beauties and a pair of white haired scientists. One, a woman wearing a stern look and labcoat, is smoking a cigarette while handing out a black cards to each of the beauties. Her short, white hair is messy from what looks like self inflicted hair pulling. The other is rocking a fusion of mad scientist and bond villain attire. He dons a white suite with a black tie, a white cape with a collar that goes all the way to his temples, and coke bottle glasses framed by white, spiky hair that fangs to his left.

"The time has finally come! The 15 of you are the first sekirei to be officially released into Shinto Teito and finally commence the Sekirei Plan! Now remember that all of you must go out and find your ashikabis, wing yourselves to them, and then fight for the glory of the Gods!" This madman is Hiroto Minaka; the CEO of MBI, one of the two to originally discover the sekirei, and the creator of the Sekirei plan.

"Remember the rules of the game and don't hesitate to use these VIP cards to take care of yourself if your ashikabi cannot." This other scientist is Sahashi Takami; Co-founder of MBI, the other scientist who found the sekirei, lead adjuster of the sekirei, unheralded babysitter of Minaka, and mother of both Sahashi Minato and Sahashi Yukari. "Now we'll be doing a final roll call, answer when I call your name."

"Number 5 Mutsu."

"Present", answers a tall Sekirei with messy silver colored hair and grey eyes. Sitting slightly askew on his hips is a rather nice cloth belt equipped with a sword. He's wearing black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same shade. The shirt is open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his stomach, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X'. The sleeves near his shoulders have a single band around them. The only other items of note are a pair of black fingerless gloves and the orange scarf thats wrapped around his neck.

"Number 6 Homura."

"Here", is heard from a beautiful, silver haired man. His brown eyes are keen as he looks on in disgust at Minaka. He is wearing a long black coat, shirt, pants, dress shoes, and mask. The mask is pulled down to his neck at the moment, making his shirt look like a turtleneck.

"Number 9 Tsukiumi."

"Present!" Is proudly hollered by a stunning blonde haired blued eyed woman. Her hair is somewhat wavy and reached down to her hips. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which showcases her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings.

"Number 10 Uzume."

"I'm here!" Cheers a bubbly, well endowed brunette with her hair tied in a ponytail to the left. She's wearing a pink belly tee with purple sleeves, with a golden star on the front and a golden 10 on the back, along with a pair of capri jeans.

"Numbers 11 and 12, Hikari Hibiki?"

"We're here", is announced in unison by a pair of near identical twins. From their tall, slender builds, to their hazel eyes, to their brunette hair that seems to naturally separate in a V past their shoulder blades. The only differences between the two is that one is more well endowed in her chest, while the other is more gifted in the butt department. They're wearing matching violet and pink leather sleeveless belly tees, each with matching leather arm sleeves and yoga pants.

"Number 22 Kochou."

Grey eyes look pointedly through a pair of red half-moon glasses as a sexy librarian gives a curt 'Present'. Her short grey hair is complimented by a long, pale purple corset-like outfit that has frills around the neck and under her large breasts, and a belt tied around the waist. A side slit runs down in her outfit from the thigh.

"Number 28 Natsuka."

"Here", a cute blonde with hazel eyes meekly answers. She's wearing a bob haircut along with a cornflower blue sun dress with shoulder pads. She also has a loose cloth belt hanging low on her right hip; sitting there is a rolled up chain attached to two sheathed daggers.

"Numbers 38 and 39, Mitsuha Mitsuki."

"Ready!" Another pair of identical twins seems to be rearing to go. They each have long blonde hair tied into twin tails. They both are wearing black stockings, white gloves, and matching Chinese styled dresses. One black with a yellow vertical stripe in the middle of it and the other being the inverse. The only differences between these two is the beauty mark under the eye of Mitsuki, and their weapons. Mitsuha carries a normal whip, while Mitsuki has a spool of several, separate steel fibers with a linen strap that she carries over her shoulder as if it were a purse.

"Number 43 Yomi."

"I'm all good." This sekirei has straight brown hair and eyes, is wearing a black gown with red stripes, white shoulder sleeves, and matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck is tied a red ribbon. The most interesting thing about her outfit is probably the 2 and a third meters tall scythe that she's toting.

"Number 57 Yahan."

"Ready and willing", a dark-skinned Sekirei with jet black hair drawls. She's wearing a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots.

"Number 65 Taki."

"Ufufu I'm simply ecstatic." A sensual voice answers as a cool beauty emerges from some mist that has crept up to Takami. "I can feel him even now Takami-sama." The grey haired beauty is wearing an elegant grey dress with a large slit down the middle revealing most of her cleavage and her belly button. The sleeves of the dress runs a few centimeters past her hands, concealing them, while the skirt is only just long enough to hide her decency.

"Congratulations, now get ready to depart." Takami says flatly without even looking up before continuing. "Number 73 Namiji."

"Here!" An enthusiastic response comes from the halberd wielding sekirei. She has grey eyes and brown hair, kept wild around her head, with some longer strands tied into a tail falling down her back. She wears a red top, leaving her back uncovered, with a white cloth wrapped around her hips. Long red gloves and stockings, ending in a white trim, compliment her look. Her halberd is 2 and a third meters tall as well, and is red with a white sekirei crest on either side of the blade.

"And finally Number 84 Yashima."

"Ready", squeakes a pseudo school girl with the what one could imagine being the hammer of Thor. Her cute bobbed, strawberry blonde hair has a blue ribbon tied into it. Her uniform is a white blouse, a black skirt and stockings, with a blue ascot. Her hammer stands 2 meters tall with each side of the hammer's end being 2 feet square. There is a small, but seemingly dense, counterweight on the opposite end of the hammer taking the shape of a red discus.

Minaka then swings his arms open and giddly declares, "Let the Sekirei Plan begin!" As he starts to ramble on about the age of the gods, not that anyone is listening.

Takami just shakes her head. "Alright, any questions before I have the lot of ya pile into the trucks?"

Uzume gained a cat-like grin, "Who do you think is going to be the first to be winged?" Most of the girls perk up at this.

"Ah, I forgot to mention that Number 3 has already beaten you to that." Minaka had interrupted his own victorious monologue to deliver this news.

This shocked all of the sekirei present to some degree as Kazehana was the infamous Lovesick Sekirei. One of the three sekirei who ran away from MBI along with the Hanya of the North and the Perverted Glasses. She was said to have ran away due to her ashikabi rejecting her. A collective chill went down each of their spines at the idea of being turned away by their destined one.

To hear of her being winged was like seeing a puppy that was left for dead being picked up off the side of the road. Mutsu and Takami were the most thrown off by this, but for two completely separate reasons.

(If Number 3 has found an ashikabi, then who's to say I won't find one myself. I've gotta see what type of guy got her to get over Minaka like that. Unless she just passed out drunk again and some creep took advantage of her) Mutsu was intrigued, as well as worried for is his old friend. Although he would never admit it.

Takami on the other hand wasn't worried at all. Minaka was though.

"I'm sure you had a good reason not to tell me this earlier right?" Takami had gained a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Well of course Takami-kun! We only found out about it recently when we perfected the sekirei bond tracking system!" Minaka spit out his alibi with lightning speed. He was still mighty sore from the ass whooping Takami had given him earlier, and he wasn't going to miss the debut of the plan because of some silly concussion.

"[Sigh] Well I guess it can't be helped. Of course I'm gonna look into everything on her ashikabi after this, **and you'll help**." She'd left no room for an argument with Minaka as her steely gaze turned to the gathered sekirei and softend. "This is farewell for now. Take care of yourselves and good luck to all of you." It was like what she imagined seeing Minato and Yukari off to college would look like... if university was battle royale. (He better stay in Narita and avoid all of this with that girlfriend of his. He's too fragile for this sorta thing.)

As the sekirei were loaded up into the SUVs and driven to their drop offs. Takami could only feel dread and guilt.

 **On the Westbound to Tokyo**

Minato and Kazehana are sitting aisle and window respectively on the train to Tokyo. The moving service had taken care of their boxes, bed, couch, Tv, and Tv stand. Now they were just enjoying the ride to Tokyo.

Kazehana was resting her head on Minato's right shoulder just enjoying the contact with her ashikabi. Minato was catching a quick nap himself. His head had leaned into Kazehana's shortly after he dozed off. She couldn't help but reminisce as she watched the cityscape zoom by the window.

(He's changed so much in just a few months. When we first met, all he could do was blush and stutter when I teased him. He's become so much more bold with his perverted side around me. I may not have gotten the hot steamy sex every night that I wanted, but I've gotten to be with him every night without fail. I've welcomed him home, made meals, and even taken care of him when he was sick. I guess I really am a wife type after all!) A small smile and blush crept across Kazehana's face as she interlocked her left hand with Minato's right.

Her smile then shifted into a contemplative look. (I wonder just how many of my sisters will fall for Minato's charms as well. What will Takami and Minaka think of him? Knowing Minaka he'll try at every chance he gets to throw Minato curveballs to keep his game as interesting as possible; this early lead of ours won't last if he has any say in the matter.)

As the train entered a tunnel, Kazehana looked at the reflection of herself and Minato in the window. (Once he wings a few more sekirei and he sees a real sekirei battle, I'll approach him about stopping this madness. Maybe even Miya too. If Takehito saw what we are being forced through he wouldn't hesitate to try and stop this... I hope I won't have to resort to that logic though. I don't want to hurt you Miya. I really don't.)

Kazehana accidentally squeezed Minato's hand in order to keep calm. Minato subconsciously responded as his hand squeezed her back.

"Sorry Minato-kun, it seems I worried you. I'm fine now though, just rest for now. You're gonna need it for when you meet Miya." Kazehana couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of seeing Miya again. Even though they're polar opposites and haven't seen each other in over 5 years, Kazehana considers Miya to be her bestfriend.

"[Beep] _We will be arriving at Tokyo station shortly. Please remain seated until the train is at a complete stop, and thank you for riding with us today."_ An automated voice pleasantly stated over the intercom.

Minato begins to stir as he sits up with a yawn and begins to wipe away any drool that may have slipped out in his slumber. "Yaaaaa, how long have I been out?"

"You were out like a light as soon as we sat down. We're nearing the station, so I think its safe to assume an hour and twenty minutes. Have a pleasant rest?" Kazehana lifted her head off Minato's shoulder so he could stretch l, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Well I feel rested, but I had another one of those dreams. This time it was a, yaaaa, an oni with a pleasant voice." Minato had been having these nightmares for some time on and off. It always went the same way. Minato would be in total darkness or fog, then someone would say he was trespassing or assaulting or something, then he'd be attacked by one of a rotating cast of villains. Either a demon wearing a hanya mask, a red spectre with a katana, or a faceless housewife. These dreams occurred so often that Minato just accepted them as normal by this point.

"Do you need me to hold you, and tell you everything's going to be all right~." Kazehana asked playfully as she took the hand she was holding and pressed it in between her breasts.

"I think I'll survive as long as we get some food when we arrive." Minato pulled his right hand from her breasts and took Kazehana by her right shoulder, drawing her into a cuddling embrace.

Kazehana gained a wistful smile, "I'm going to miss this."

This alarmed Minato, "What do you mean? I've come here to win and have you by my side forever. You better not be getting any ideas about dying in your head now because I'm not gonna have it."

Kazehana and Minato locked eyes as she gained a small blush and a more genuine smile. "Thank you Minato, but thats not what I was talking about. I was saying I'm going to miss this time where it's just you and me."

This very clearly baffled Minato.

Detecting this Kazehana elaborated, "You're going to be getting more sekirei Minato. It won't be the two of us anymore, I'll be sharing your love with any number of sekirei. That's why I tried to spend as much together with you as possible these last few months."

Minato kept a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered how best to respond to this statement. After 10 or 15 seconds, Minato gained a gentle smile as he grabbed Kazehana by the cheeks and layed down a barrage of loving kisses all over her face. Not kissing her lips so as to avoid making a scene.

When he was done, Minato looked the blushing Kazehana in her eyes as he adjusted his hands and hugged her tightly into his chest. "I love you regardless. I promise I'm not going to neglect you or give you any less love and affection than I have prior. Why would I? Why would I ever neglect my wife?"

Kazehana became a giggling mess as she rubbed her head into Minatos chest and started going on about love and manliness. Minato honestly couldn't hear it as it muffled from being spoken into his chest.

As the train slowed to a halt, and the automated arrival message sounded throughout the train car Minato added one last thought. "Besides, it's not like I'm guaranteed to get a bunch of other sekirei."

 **South of the Train Station**

"Achooo!"

"Bless you"

Taki was so confused by sneezing all of a sudden that she almost didn't thank the tourist who blessed her. "Thank you."

(Weird. I didn't know that sekirei COULD sneeze. Anyway he's this way. My ashikabi's just a little farther north.) Taki had felt him since early this morning and he was only getting closer. Her reaction had ramped up dramatically since she was dropped off and with every step she takes it gets warmer.

Noticing all the stares on the street as she strutted her way down the sidewalk, Taki couldn't help but smile. "Fufufu, looks like all eyes are on me. I wonder if my ashikabi will eye me up like these men are." As she said that some passing businessmen averted there eyes in embarrassment.

Noticing this Taki couldn't help but feel put off by this. "So spineless that you can't even look at someone once they've acknowledged you? Ugh, I hope my ashikabi will be more honest." Taki continued down the sidewalk ignoring the stares, she was too focused on his presence. The warmth was that of a bonfire or a small burning building.

As she made her way down the block, the railway station came into view. (Is my ashikabi's power so potent that I could feel him when he was outside of the city?) Taki didn't have much time to think about this as she felt the heat lessen somewhat. Specifically on her left side.

Looking to her right Taki saw a nice little lunch spot across the street that was radiating the heat of her ashikabi. A smile graced her lips as the crossing signal sounded and a crowd of people swept across the street, herself included.

Stepping inside the cafe, Taki's sight was drawn to a booth on the wall to the left of the entrance. In it was a couple, another sekirei who she didn't recognize and him. Taki practically forgot about the other sekirei as she just fixated on her ashikabi. Brunet, motley hair that falls to just above his shoulders. Gentle gray eyes and a kind smile. A normal white tee shirt, a blue denim jacket, blue jeans, and gray flats. A perfectly normal looking guy with slightly above average height to most, but the heat that was permeating and seemingly pulling Taki towards him said otherwise. (There you are)

"Um ma'am? Helloooo? Ma'am would you like a table?...Ma'am may I help you with something?" Taki never even heard this as she walked over to her man, much to the further confusion and dismay of the hostess. "Wait ma'am that's a party of two!" Poor Akane had only been hired two weeks prior and she was already getting weirdos. (First that milf and here boy toy, then the american cosplaying as a female bowser, and now this! Ugh lunch can't come soon enough.)

Minato was currently enjoying a pleasant lunch with Kazehana, people watching until the food arrived. "Hey is that a Bowsette cosplay?" Minato pointed out.

"I don't know the character, but it's pretty sexy. Would you like me to dress up like her Minato-kyun~" Kazehana only watched romantic comedies and love stories on TV so she had no clue who this was supposed to be. That didn't stop her from trying to tease Minato as she leaned her breasts onto the table. This was a decoy though, as she slipped her right stiletto off and reached across the booth with her foot to rub Minato's flacid manhood into shape.

"Wha?! Kazehana!" Minato shout whispered. "This is too inappropriate for a public place!"

His words fell on deaf ears though.

"Oh? And here I thought Minato-kun was starting to build up an immunity to my teases. I'm glad I haven't lost my touch. Fufufu, and to think I didn't even know you were into this kind of thing, I must be a psychic." Kazehana was having too much fun to stop now. The thrill of doing this in public and against Minato's wishes only made it hotter. She would have gone on if it wasn't for the clearly reacting sekirei who had just walked in the door.

Stopping her kneading and pulling her foot down Kazehana kept her mischievous smile. "Ara Minato-kun, it seems we have our first new lover." She said as the sekirei walked in a dazed manner passed the confused human hostess.

"Huh?", was all Minato could say before the sekirei had made her way over and sat down right in his lap.

Hugging Minato tight, Taki moans lightly to herself, "Mmmm, my ashikabi-kun. I've felt you since this morning. I'm Number 65 Taki, the Mist Sekirei." Taki said as she leaned away and allowed Minato a little space to breathe. She wouldnt notice it now, but just holding onto him was alleviating the heat of the reaction drastically.

Meanwhile Kazehana mouthed to the utterly befuddled hostess that Taki was with them so as to spare her any more grief.

While Kazehana dealt with the hostess, Minato was taking in Taki's form.(Skimpy dress, silver hair, narrow face, huge breasts, and a butt that might beat Kazehana's. I wonder if all the sekirei I come across will be like this.) Minato couldn't help but feel a little exasperated at how similar she is to Kazehana.

"Well I'm Sahashi Minato, you can just call me Minato. So, uh, Taki-san... you're reacting to me?" Minato didn't really know what to say or how to react at this sudden development.

"Yes, but more importantly is she your sekirei too?" Taki pointed to Kazehana who was enjoying this whole exchange.

"I am Sekirei Number 3 Kazehana, Minato's first wife. Welcome to the family." Kazehana said in a surprisingly warm manner.

(I thought she would act jealous, but she seems...delighted? Something's not right here.) Minato's mind was racing at the prospect of a new sekirei and the way Kazehana was acting. While he knew he might have more sekirei, he didn't expect to see them so soon or so abruptly.

"Number 3? Wait you're the Lovesick Sekirei?! I never thought I'd get to meet a single digit so soon! Or that I'd share an ashikabi with one! And the Lovesick Sekirei no less! I really gotta know how the two of you met and fell in love! If that's okay with you of course." Taki was acting like she had just met a pop idol the way she raved about Kazehana, which piqued Minato's attention.

"Of course I'll tell you, but it's a bit of a yarn so you might wanna get comfortable...and just call me Kazehana. You see it all started when I returned to Japan for the plan..." With that Kazehana was off, almost salivating at the opportunity to tell her favorite love story. Minato knew he was in for the long haul so he called a waiter over and ordered another meal for Taki and himself. (She might as well have lit a match in a glycerin factory.)

Once he was done with the order and the waiter was gone it hit him. (How is a non single digit sekirei out loose right now? Did they let them out early? I better ask Taki once we're done here.)

Minato would have to wait for Kazehana to finish her tale before he could get Taki's attention. (I hope that Inn keeper friend of Kazehana's is patient, because we may be here awhile.)

 **Hey sorry for the late update!**

 **I want to play a little game with yall. I'm going to be using the cannon flock along with a few more so I'd like to see yall guess of the 12 sekirei who were introduced, but not confirmed for the flock, which 5 will be used.**

 **So any combination of 5 of the 12 sekirei introduced that aren't Homura, Tsukiumi, and Taki.**

 **Leave your predictions, reviews, and general thoughts!**

 **Next Chapter will be out the Friday after next.**

 **Update: I hope this cleaned up the reading experience for yall!**


	4. Home at Last

" "- Dialogue

( )- Thoughts

~ - Inflection

[ ]- Action

There's a chill in the air, hovering over the columns of people traveling up and down the side walks is a small haze of their collective breaths rising through the overcast night sky. The city formerly known as Tokyo still comes alive like it used to in these night hours, despite a certain company's attempt to rebrand the metropolitan. Minato is taking this all in as he makes his way down these same sidewalks.

Not out of wonderment or contemplation...

But rather to distract himself from all the eyes that are beating down on him as Kazehana and Taki lead him down the street arm in arm.

"To think that he was so possessive immediately! I hope Minato-kun will be that way with me!" By the time Kazehana had finished her, slightly embellished, recollection of her first night with Minato dinner time had already passed and it was well into the evening. Taki was completely engrossed by the story and, by the end, seemed to be fantasizing about what Minato would do to her once they were out of the public eye.

"Did you have to go into such detail about our first time?" Minato asks, finally making eye contact with Kazehana for the first time in an hour and a half. (How she could go into such detail in public is beyond me. And saying it louder when she sees I'm uncomfortable... she's not getting anything from me for a week!) While Minato is questioning Kazehana, he's already devising payback for such an embarrassing and indecent display. (And I liked the food there too! So much for ever going back.)

"Well I can't tell the story in full if I leave out the _climax_ now do I?" Kazehana purres as she emphasizes the climax part. While Kazehana and Taki are enjoying their time with Minato enough to ignore the stares of jealousy and confusion by passers by, Minato does not have such fortitude.

"How do two gorgeous girls end up with a guy like that?" One salaryman incredulously asks another.

"I mean isn't it obvious, they're just escorts. No way a guy like that can actually get those two girls. Besides they're drugged up anyway. No way anyone can walk around in dresses like those in this weather and not get at least a chill." The fellow gawking salaryman answers condescendingly.

"[Sigh] Why are the hot ones always crazy or in it for the money?"

"Self-esteem. The crossover of molestation victims to the adult service industry is nearly 100 percent."

"Way to bring it down Satou-san." With that those two gawkers are passed, but that is just a two man sample of what Minato could swear was 150 odd passing comments, queries, observations, and even pleasant qualifications.

"Mmm I can tell he's packing. Not just that but he's probably got the tongue of a cobra." Says one mature business woman to her clearly flustered kouhai.

"N-N-Nagase-senpai you can't say such things in public... _and how would you know that anyway_?" The poor girl was getting a full dissertation on the life of a swinger before they were even out of earshot.

(At least I have a kindred spirit in this perverse wasteland of one-samas) Minato has to get out of the public eye before he loses his cool.

"Are we almost there?"

Kazehana can feel Minato's restlessness through their bond as they reach a stopped crossing. Pulling his arm from her breasts, Kazehana takes Minato's hand and kisses him on the cheek. "Don't worry, after we get into this park there'll be plenty of privacy to wing Taki-chan. Once we're outside of the park it'll be just a few more blocks before we reach the Inn."

"You're sure the landlady received our belongings with no issue?" Minato's tendency of redundant questioning when nervous is showing now too.

"Of course Minato, like I said earlier, I checked while I was in the lady's room before we left the cafe." The lights turn green as people start to trickle into the crosswalk. Not many people seem to be heading to the park at this time of night.

"Let's go Minato-kyunnnn!" Taki drags Minato, and by connection Kazehana, across the way and into the park. In no time at all time they've found a nice, secluded area to themselves. Kazehana sneaks off so that the couple can have some privacy. Taki looks around, spinning slowly in a circle as she walks with Minato as the focus. "What a place to share my first time with my ashikabi-kun."

They are in a small clearing in the path walled off by foliage. There's a concrete outlet just off the path that holds a fountain. The entrance of said outlet is sandwiched by two wooden benches. All along the path their steps are broadcasted by the crunch of orange leaves and fallen pine needles.

This natural scene helps to calm Minato. Walking around still holding Taki's hand, he checks out the area in detail. (The mixture of dead cherry blossom trees and black pines is beautiful even in the low light. All the leaves and needles floating around that fountain and on the ground, along with the dead trees and chill in the air are screaming winter... DID SHE JUST SAY HER FIRST TIME?!!)

"FIRST TIME?!! WHAT DO MEAN BY FIRST TIME TAKI?!" Minato's suprise is shared by Taki who is startled by Minato's sudden outburst.

"Ehhh Minato-kun don't yell so much, it'll make a scene!" Taki shout whispers as she lets go of Minato's hand and feels around her now-ringing left ear.

Once Minato shows that he remembers where they are and calms down Taki continues in a joking tone."I said that awhile ago how did it just now register?"

Minato just scratches his head and looks up with an awkward laugh. "Ehehe I was kinda caught up in looking around the path, sorry."

"You're fine just try and pay more attention I guess." Taki says in a laid back way. Her ending up telling Minato how to act in public is a strange juxtaposition to the earlier cafe affair, but it doesn't even cross her mind as she looks into Minato's eyes.

They are now standing in front of the fountain at the mouth of the outlet when Taki takes both of Minato's hands into her own. "Back to before. Like I said earlier, this is the place where you'll take my first kiss..."

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you meant.."

"...And you'll make me yours!" Taki squeaked in an adorable manner as she nervously fidgeted and avoided eye contact.

"..That you were going to...say what you just said but it turns out you weren't done. [Sigh] I don't like being bait-and-switched mid conversation." As he begins to rub his eyes with his index finger and thumb, Minato can't help but fear that every sekirei he meets is going to be a rollercoaster emotionally before the winging. "Anyway we can't do that here in public, especially with the cold."

Taki's grip around Minato's hands tightens, "But Minato-kun! The way Kazehana spoke about your first night together has only gotten me more excited for this! I want Minato-kun to love me like he does Kazehana!" She seems to be losing her grip on the situation as she starts to shake and her eyes gain a more frantic look to them.

Minato can't help but feel slightly intimidated by the power of the reaction on one's psyche. Worming his hands out of her own and pulling Taki into a tight hug Minato says his piece on the matter. "You are not Kazehana, you are Taki. I will do my best to love you and make you happy as your ashikabi, but you have to realize that you are two very different people. How I love each of my sekirei may vary, but I promise you will be loved equally. This is just your reaction stirring up your emotions and desire. I promise when we finish settling in, I'll take you out for a weekend." Minato is rubbing Taki's back gently as he tries to calm her down.

Pulling out of the hug, Taki is blushing uncontrollably. "You promise Minato-kun?"

"I promise Taki-chan."

Hearing her new suffix Taki can't help but smile. "I promise I'm not gonna be high maintenance or fight with any other sekirei you might wing. As long as you love me and keep your promise I'll be perfectly content."

With that Taki leans in and kisses Minato. A small patch of moonlight sneaks past the cloud cover and lights up the fountain area where they stand. Taki's porcelain complexion is glowing not only from the gentle waning moonlight, but also with her smoke white wings and sekirei crest. The wings absorb all the heat of the reaction as they blossom, letting off a small vaporous fog as they flutter for the first time. Once Minato pulls away from Taki the wings dissipate. All that's left is a tired, but blissful, Taki who leans into Minato with a small moan. "Mmmmmist of my pledge hide my ashikabi from enemy soldiers. Number 65 Taki is all yours Minato-kun."

"Mist huh. That's an interesting, yet fitting, power for you. Now let's get going to the Inn." As he exits their embrace Minato can feel Taki start to fall. Catching her, he takes Taki into a bridal carry as Kazehana pops out from behind a tree.

"That was just so cuuute~. Minato-kun just can't help saving young damsels in distress can he? Or maybe he likes to put them in a little distress before he wings them? Oh what am I going to do with my sadist ashikabi." Kazehana starts to put her hands on her face and feign worry.

"It's true this is my fault," he says looking down at the now sleeping Taki in his arms. "From now on I'll need to wing them immediately after I find out they're reacting to me. The reaction can be dangerous if we put it off for too long." Kazehana gets serious after this statement.

"Yes that seems to be the case with the younger ones. While myself and the other singles can endure it for much longer without this sort of effect. It seems these younger birds were adjusted to where they can't ignore the reaction for more than a few hours before it starts to affect them mentally." Just as she finishes her hypothesis, Minato's phone rings. Kazehana grimaces slightly as she knows exactly who's calling.

"Can you get that Kazehana?"

"Of course Minato." Pulling the phone from his pocket and answering the call she and Minato are graced with the maniacal visage of one Hiroto Minaka.

(This will definitely help push Minato further along the path of freeing us. I just hope he isn't the only kind ashikabi in this godless game.)

 **Elsewhere in Shinto Teito**

In the alley of a neighborhood just a little Northwest of the park the twins Hikari and Hibiki can feel the power of their future ashikabi grow. Even as they speak with the one they thought to be their ashikabi.

Standing in front of them is a tall and lean man by the name of Seo Kaoru. His hair is brunet with a wild, scruffy look to it. He's got a bit of stubble on his chin and is wearing a white wife beater, jeans, brown work boots, and a denim jacket with a cotton lining for this cold night. He looks to be in his late 20s or early 30s.

Both of the twins turn as they feel a strong reaction to the southeast. Like their ashikabi just shot a signal flare calling for them. In front of them is a dying campfire of a reaction in Seo. Hibiki is the first to respond, "What? But I thought Seo was...we have another ashikabi?"

"Huh another? What are you two talkin about I'm your ashikabi!" Seo declares with an annoyed scowl.

"We have a stronger connection to this ashikabi though." Hibiki states in an apologetic manner.

Hikari seems to be the most bothered by this, saying in an irritated tone, "Yeah but we reacted to Seo first!"

"Are we really going to ignore the stronger reaction then?" Hibiki asks in a defensive tone.

"What do you mean stronger? I can tell ya now theres no way they're man enough to match up to me! Right Hikari?" Seo has pulled a sleeve up and is flexing toward the half of the twins that is looking to be siding with him. (If I just get Hikari to join me then Hibiki will follow. Stronger reaction or not. Man why did this have to happen now?) While Seo is lamenting his incredibly poor luck, the twins are entangled in a serious debate.

"Are you saying we abandon our ashikabi in the hopes that this new one is somehow better?! Stop kidding yourself Hibiki, theres no way we'll find a better ashikabi than Seo. We've been reacting to him for almost a decade now when he helped Takehito-sama adjust us. We'd never have a bond as strong as that with some new punk!" Hikari's furious tone is matched with an incredibly harsh look pointed toward her sister.

Hibiki isn't about to back down from a simple temper tantrum though. "Look at this from your heart Hikari! We're getting a stronger reaction from this new person than we are from Seo who, as you so kindly pointed out..." This causes a vein to appear on Hikari's forehead, but Hibiki continues with a stone cold stare of her own. "...we've known for quite some time now. It won't hurt us to just look and see what they're like. If they aren't up to snuff then we'll return to Seo and wing ourselves to him. There's no harm in weighing our options."

"Do you have no sense of loyalty?! We promised ourselves to Seo! We can't just go and check out some new guy because we're reacting to them!" Hikari doesn't see Seo start to approach her from behind as she continues to cross Hibiki.

"We promised ourselves to him thinking he was our destined one, but a new potential destined one has appeared not too far from here and you don't want to at least check them out? We could be throwing away potential happiness with our true ashikabi and settling for all we know! Remember that we were all warned about the consequences of staying with Seo specifically. This could be fate chosing a better path for us, and it's in our best interest to at least look!" Neither Hikari nor Hibiki is budging from her stance any time soon, and Seo can tell. (Better just end this now before it gets ugly)

With that Seo sneaks up behind the more chesty Hikari and grabs her by the breasts, pulling her backwards to him. "Enough already! You'll wake the neighbors!" As he massages Hikari's breasts he continues. "You two are my sekirei and that's final. Right Hikari?" Much to his suprise, however, Hikari is shaking.

Hibiki immediately gets into a battle ready stance, "Hikari what's wrong?!"

In front of her is an utterly befuddled and shocked Hikari. "I-I can't feel anything. What is this? When S-S-S-Seo grabbed me, both of my reactions went away. I can't even use m-m-mmm-my powers." Seo continually kneading her breasts as she stutters out her response.

"Oh that's just a little parting present Takehito gave me. The power to nullify sekirei powers by touch. Neat trick right!" Seo seems beside himself in explaining his little trump card.

"But I've lost my reaction too, to Seo that is...this can only mean that he's not our ashikabi." Hikari realizes aloud before gaining a terrifying look in her eyes. "Unhand her." She whispers.

"Huh? You'll have to speak up I'm a little preoccupied at the moment as you can see." Seo says jokingly not grasping the gravity of the situation he just threw himself in. Hikari's moans are the only thing heard for a good five seconds before purple bolts of lightning explode from Hibiki's form.

"I SAID UNHAND MY SISTER!!" Hibiki roars in an uncharacteristic fit of fury.

"Alright! Alright! Just don't blow anything up!" Seo quickly lets go of Hikari and pushes her forward. Hikari stumbles to Hibiki, who has stopped the terrifying light show in order to tend to her sister. "See! She's alright, I just didn't want this to drag on is all! I didn't mean any harm by it I swear." All this backpedaling got for Seo is a nice little shock from Hibiki.

"It seems you've proved my point on who our real ashikabi is since I'm no longer reacting to you. Scum." Hibiki spits out. Before she can continue several of the houses around them start to light up on the inside as all of the neighborhood dogs are barking madly. "It seems we've made a scene. Come on sis, lets get going and find a place to stay tonight."

Hikari is still a little shocked from her sudden loss of power so she just knods tiredly.

As he recovers from the shock, Seo begins to see what he has done and starts to feel immensely guilty. "Izumo Inn. It's the Inn of Takehito's widow Miya. She knows about sekirei and will take care of you no questions asked. You'll find it 8 blocks past the park. Just look for the classic Japanese two story house. I'm sorry, I had no intention of hurting you. Goodnight." And with that he leaves, jogging off into the shadows to avoid trouble.

"At least he knows when to leave." And with that Hibiki takes Hikari into her arms and jumps away from the alarmed neighbors.

 **At the Izuno Inn**

"Well this is it, our new home." Minato, Kazehana, and Taki have arrived to the inn shortly after their departure from the park. Taki is still sound asleep in Minato's arms, despite the time it took to get there he was able to carry her the entire way with no real issue.

The only issue he had was with Minaka's call. His apparent lack of sympathy and care for the sekirei was downright disturbing to Minato. Ultimately the call was uneventful as Minato just listened to Minaka explain the rules and circumstances. Neither Minato nor Kazehana really said anything other than greetings in the beginning, and agreements to him swearing them to the secrecy of the plan. After he finally hung up they exited the park and made their way to the Inn. Only a brief blast of purple lightning gave any additional life to the evening, though they chose to ignore it out weariness.

"Finally we can get some rest! I never thought I could be so tired from doing so little. Of course I have more than enough energy for a little love making with my hubby~" Kazehana says shaking her butt towards Minato with a sensual voice and smile.

"I'm way too tired for that. We've moved, given a four hour seminar on public indecency, walked about two kilometers, and winged another sekirei in the length of just one day. I'm going in and jumping in the bath as soon as we're checked in." Minato couldn't be more drained emotionally after today's excursions.

(Introduce myself to the Landlady, put Taki down, and then I can finally just take a long bath and relax.)

That reminded Minato, as they made their way into the courtyard he turns and asks Kazehana. "What did you say the landlady's name was again?"

A new, but somewhat familiar, voice answers, "It is Miya, Asama Miya."

As Minato and Kazehana turn to address the voice, moonlight again leaks through the overcast sky and reveals an absolutely stunning miko standing on the porch. Her purple hair falls down to her waist and is cut hime style in the bangs, perfectly framing her enthralling burgundy eyes. Hugging her shapely form is a purple hakama and a white haori with a sash-like belt. She's also wearing wooden sandals and a white ribbon to hold her hair in place. Her hands are crossed in front of her waste as she smiles gently at them.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn Sahashi Minato-san. I've heard quite a bit about you from Kazehana. I must thank you for taking care of the public indecency. Despite our differences she is a dear friend of mine and I cannot say how relieved I am that she has found an ashikabi of her own. Thank you." Miya bows deeply from her position on the porch as Minato and Kazehana approach.

"Oh it's nothing really. You definitely don't have to bow to me for it hahahaha!" Minato nervously laughs as he processes what she said when it hits him. (She heard a lot about me from Kazehana?) Immediately several red flags go off as Minato remembers the cafe. "On Kazehana telling you about me, she embellishes heavily and like you said is a bit of a public indecency..."

"Do not worry Sahashi-san, I would not judge a couple for loving each other. I am also well aware of how obscene Kazehana can be. I will not judge you from assumptions and hypotheses. I would like to know who that young girl is though." Miya says pointing at Taki.

"Oh this is Taki she's..." Minato pauses, trying to think of an excuse for why he's carrying around some random girl like she's a bundle of fire wood. (Sister won't work, cousin maybe? Ahhhhhh what do I say what do I say...Wait she said she was glad I'm Kazehana's ashikabi which means she knows...Huhhh I need to pay attention.) "She's a sekirei we met today that reacted to me. After the winging she kinda passed out."

"Well then lets head inside and get her taken care of. We wouldn't want Sahashi-san getting a cold out here either." Miya said in a kind tone as she walked over to the door and opened it. Once Minato and Kazehana had followed her inside, Miya closed the door behind them and locked it. "Sahashi-san, you can take Taki-san to your room upstairs. It'll be the first door on the left, some of my new tenants went ahead and set up your bed and nightstand too."

"Thank you landlady-sama, is it okay if I put off a full introduction until tomorrow? I just wanna bathe and get to bed." Minato says as he kicks his shoes off.

"Of course you can, I just need to inform you on the rules of the house and you're free to go for the night." With a nod from Minato Miya begins. "I only have three rules, but they will be followed strictly under fear of punishment. First, no violence. Second, no obscenity. Third, no illicit sexual activity. Breaking any of these rules will result in punishment and even eviction." As she says this a purple a hanya mask permeating miasma appears behind her. This terrified Kazehana who backed up against the wall with a nervous smile, but it was Minato's reaction that intrigued Miya.

(Is that a hanya? Hah! I'm so tired I'm seeing things. Better clean up and get to bed then.)

With no real reaction Minato just smiled wearily. "Yes I promise to follow your rules landlady-sama. Goodnight!" With that Minato turned on a heel and walked upstairs.

"...What? How did that not effect him?" Miya is completely shocked at how little the hanya affected Minato.

Once the hanya dissipated, Kazehana relaxed. "Looks like Minato-kun's immune to Miya's evil techniques. Isn't my hubby just amazing!" Kazehana then begins to fawn over Minato, but Miya is too preoccupied to notice it.

(A man who is immune to my hanya? Who are you Sahashi Minato? I'm watching you. I hope you prove her right Minato-san, please prove her right.)

Miya is brought back to reality by the sound of the water turning on upstairs. As she looks up she sees Kazehana sneaking upstairs. "You wouldn't be trying to sneak into the bath with Sahashi-san now would you?" Her hanya is out in full force as Miya smiles her too sweet smile towards Kazehana.

Kazehana turns around and freezes. "Wow look at the time! I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight Miya!" Kazehana attempts to escape upstairs but is blocked by the hanya.

"Oh I forgot to mention that your room is downstairs Kazehana. The last door of the right hallway to be exact." With that Kazehana leaps off of the stairs and takes off down the hallway to hide from a clearly miffed Miya.

(Mouu Minato-kun! Why'd you have to piss Miya off then leave her with meeee)

As Miya went to turn off the hallway light and retire for the night, she felt a pair of presences approaching the Inn. Sekirei presences. Pausing until they reach the door and knock, Miya walks over and unlocks it. "Welcome to Izumo Inn, how may I help you two girls at this time of night?"

 **All right, there's chapter 4! I feel like I might be making the scenes too short some times, but I'm really not sure. Leave thoughts on that, the update, and anything else in the reviews. Till next time!**

 **Update! I'll be moving the uploads to Mondays from now on, so keep a look out for that. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	5. Lightning & Twins & Veils, Oh My!

" "- Dialogue

( )- Thoughts

~ - Inflection

[ ]- Action

 **Important Update! I'm hit with a bit of the block and am still not done with the next chapter. My apologies for this break in the schedule, but I will be back with the new chapter on the 26th next Monday. Apologies for the inconvenience.**

Pitch Black.

A familiar sight for Minato at this point. (I wonder what'll attack me this time. Damn dreams.) Minato has become somewhat lucid in them by now. A sort of evolution to combat the mental stress of some of the more stressful nightmares.

However, as he stands there waiting to be attacked something peculiar appeared before Minato. A grand doorway that looks like it belongs to one of the castles of old. Wooden and painted red, it has the insignia of a hanya with four identical dragons bowing to it from either side. This imposing door is chained shut.

"Is something supposed to burst from this?" Minato thought aloud in a blase tone, but the more he looks at it the more interested he becomes. Just as he considers approaching it an unfamiliar voice answers him.

"Not burst out as much as enter. And it is not something, but rather someone...You of course." A disembodied male voice speaks calmly, as if what he was saying was as clear as day.

"Y-Y-You're new. I'm used to getting a lovely maiden of murder. S-So what do you have to do with this dream?" Minato's completely surprised by this new presence and loses his calm as his brain scrambles to try and put together what this means.

"No need to worry Minato-san, I am here to help you not hurt you. This reality will no longer be one you have to fear." The voice spoke in a warm manner and, for some reason, Minato feels completely at ease with it. (Wait how did he do that?)

"How did you calm me just then? There's no way I'd actually trust something here so easily!" What is this being to be able to calm Minato's nerves with only words? As Minato looked around curiously he could only find more darkness.

"You could say I am a seasoned veteran of this reality. You could sense it in my words easily enough on a subconscious level, even if you are not aware of it. I am truly here to help Minato so listen to what I have to say." To Minato this is beginning to make some sense, in a wacky dreamlike high sort of way. (Usually I'm attacked without hesitation, with only a few hostile words and no real warning. Whatever did that, did it for seven straight months on and off, so why would it try and change tactics now; especially since it was beating me soundly every time.)

"Go on."

"I'm glad you are beginning to understand this place, I am here to speed that progress up however. As you may remember from previous experiences, this isn't a place as much it is a state of mind. The state of one person's mind in particular. Now that you have winged another sekirei, you have unlocked a sort of power over this place however minute it may be; the power to see this door." The voice's speaking of this reality as a state of another person's mind seemed to clear out some of the cobwebs of Minato's memory as he starts to remember his first encounter in this place.

"This place is someone's subconscious... a woman."

"Yes that is correct. Though I am not at liberty say who. Although what attacked you wasn't her or of her own conscious will. Rather her past self, which she has locked away into this section of her mind." This leads to another epiphany for Minato.

"So you're saying this subconscious we're in is where all of this lady's repressed memories and feelings end up? If so then why am I here? And why can't you say who it is either? Who are you to begin with?" Minato can feel his grasp on this dream weaken as his body starts to naturally wake up. He uses all of his will to stay in the dream, forcing out all the questions he can muster in an attempt to speed the exposition along.

"You'll see me again Minato so you do not need to worry about having your questions go unanswered. Now to answer a few of those questions. Yes we are in a repressed part of her consciousness. Who 'she' is, is better left unsaid as I want to see you figure it out yourself. You are brought here as you are drawn to each of your sekirei; by fate. Finally, I am someone who wants to see our host, so to speak, truly live happily again." The voice pulls off an extraordinary feat in providing Minato with all of the answers he seeked, and somehow creating more questions.

"You know about sekirei?!" Is the first big question for Minato.

"Why of course. I was intimately tied to the sekirei in my past life. Such wonderful creatures they are, both scientifically and philosophically!" The voice sounds like it's about to go on and hour and a half tirade about sekirei that, while interesting and enlightening, Minato doesn't have time for.

"So you had a special relationship with our host in the past before she...changed?" Moving ahead before the voice can go on, Minato is beginning to piece a few things together.

"Yes, although I'd rather not speak of that." The voice says in a forlorn way.

A small awkward silence fills the air as Minato feels regretful for bringing it up.

(I probably should just move past this before it gets worse.)

"Sorry... So you're saying the hanya, the red humanoid, the oni, and the others were all from her past self trying to get rid of me. Why?" If he was brought here by fate, then how does this repressed persona expect to get rid of Minato?

"While she is a completely different personality to what our host is now, she is still an integral part of our host and her soul. One cannot make it far in life if they do not improve their person, and to do that one must have an introspective and look upon their past self for improvement. In that way she cannot leave, and in that same way she is a sort of guardian of this reality. She wants what is best for our host, and to her you are something of a pest." The voice seems to have been around awhile with the way he knows the ins and outs of how this place works. But if he knows this, why doesn't the hanya?

"So this hanya wants me out, does that mean she doesn't understand that I'm brought here by fate? Or does she not fully understand this place like me?" Minato asks as he continues to fight the pull of waking up.

"She simply thinks you've forced your way in here, even if there is no real way to do that. I believe that it is a way for her to justify to herself that you aren't brought here by fate." The voice hypothesizes, although all of this knowledge on this reality leads to one more question from Minato.

"You want to stay anonymous, but can I ask how you know all of this. And if you were someone special to the host then how you ended up here?" Minato can feel the pull intensify as a fog enters the sides of his vision.

"I am here because I died and our host could not fully accept it." The voice states bitterly, after a brief pause he continues. "It may sound a bit paradoxical, but while she loves me and thinks of me often, she suppressed many of her memories of me as a way to cope with the loss. When I died, I woke up in this place. I have spent years piecing together how this place works, and what is happening outside of it through this door. Occasionally I can peak inside and see what's happening in her active consciousness, but those moments are few and far between. I believe that I will be stuck here unable to rest, until she moves on from my death." This is a lot to take in for Minato.

(You can be trapped after death by someone you love?! What? How deep does your connection have to be to do that, and how is it possible? Is it just a thing for family members or this from a sekirei? This is too much.)

As Minato reels from all of the new information he feels himself begin to lose the tug-of-war with is his consciousness, looking back at the door. "Then whats with the door?!"

As light begins to creep into his vision, Minato can here an echo from two voices. The voice of the dead loved one, and an all too familiar sweet voice.

"The stronger the flock, the weaker the lock Minato-san." And with that he's gone.

In the darkness as the door fades away, a venomously sweet voice chimes in finally. "All this time and you are still the worst joker. I don't know what's worse. That terrible rhyme, or the fact that you think he can change us. To think you really believe anyone other than yourself can change us Takehito!"

Takehito replies. "...Absolutely, he's the one that will save not only you, but all of our feathers as well."

 **Minato's Bed**

Minato wakes up to a weight on his left side and in an unfamiliar room. (Whaa? Where?... That's right. I'm sharing the bed with Taki-chan in Izumo Inn.)

Looking to his right, Minato can see Taki's sleeping form completely cuddled up to him. Her legs wrapped around his own left leg. Her arms thrown over his chest and the pillow. His pillow to be accurate. Although she doesn't really need it seeing as his shoulder appears to be more than serviceable enough for the job.

As her light snores kiss his collar and the nape of his neck, Minato looks back up at the ceiling.

(I should probably take note of what happened in the dream before I forget)

Reaching over to the nightstand, Minato wrestles the sleeping Taki for another few centimeters of space in order to grab his phone. After a minor struggle, Minato finally catches his phone between his index and middle fingers and pulls the phone from the charger chord; immediately unlocking it and lowering the brightness so as to not disturb Taki.

As he types in what happened on a note Minato hears a rumbling of thunder, shortly accompanied by a crescendo of rain. In only two minutes it's a full downpour.

As he finishes up the note and sets his phone to the side, Minato can't help but enjoy the lulling sound of the downpour on the roof of the Inn. Supported by Taki's snoring, this incredibly cozy atmosphere sends Minato off into slumber once again.

 **MBI Tower**

In his office, Minaka is currently attempting to formulate a plan to inform Takami about the No. 3 situation without provoking her. With the storm outside picking up, the swirling winds that are battering the upper floors of the MBI tower seem to appear as a parrallel to the many ideas and scenarios swirling through Minaka Hiroto's mind at the moment.

As he paces up and down the sides of the bulletproof windows Minaka can only find one possible outcome no matter how he delivers the news. After hours of throwing her various busywork and distractions, he finally decides on his plan of action.

"Looks like there's no way around it. I'll just have to be blunt. [Sigh] I'd better inform Natsuo to order a new desk and furnishings for when she finds out". As Minaka starts to prepare for the incoming rampage his computer's messaging alert starts to go off.

Walking over and plopping down into his chair, Minaka opens the company messenger. In it reads a portent of doom for Minaka.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that Sahashi-sama woke up from her power nap and stormed the Sekirei Tracking Network control room. She somehow talked Karasuba-sama into breaking the door down and taking the security hostage. Probably as a form of payment knowing the Black Sekirei. She forced us to reveal the records of the current wingings and bonded sekirei. That was 3 minutes ago. I fear for the security gurads as Karasuba-sama dragged them off to who knows what fate and..." Before he could finish reading the message, Minaka hears the stomping feet of Takami approaching the door.

With a single kick the door is off its hinges and lands nearly 3 meters away from Minaka's desk.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MINATO WINGING NUMBER 3!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DRAGGING MY CHILDREN INTO YOUR GAME MINAKA!" Takami is seething as she storms her way over to the desk and grabs for Minaka. When Minaka rolls away from her grasp in his office chair, Takami reaches to her right and grabs the side of the desk. With a hulking grunt, Takami tosses the desk with all its contents to her left. The bullet proof glass being the only thing keeping the desk in the building.

"Now now Takami-kun~, that's zebrano wood! You can't just flip it around like it's a coin! And if you must know, I had no way of knowing that Number 3 would wing herself to our boy like that back then. We didn't even have the tracking system in place yet. I only found out about it recently like you." This didn't seem to help as Takami ran up and lifted Minaka by his collar.

"Don't say 'our boy'! I raised Minato and Yukari on my own, you are no family of theirs!" Takami finished this statement with a punch to the stomach before continuing.

"And there's no way Kazehana could react to Minato anyway. That whore only wants crazies and Prince Charming, not some spineless nobody like Minato! It's clear that you knew I got him that job at the Wakamatsu in Narita, and sent her there with orders to wing him just to spite me! [Punch] Well I'll tell you what, I'm just going to have to wing Karasuba and have her kill Kazehana to settle the score [Punch]." With that Takami let go of Minaka and started for the door, but before she could leave Minaka caught her attention.

"That will not be happening." He stated as if it were a matter if law.

"If you attempt such a thing you can consider both Minato and Yukari's lives forfeit." With that Takami is back on Earth as reality comes back to her frenzied mind.

Minaka continues.

"The only thing that brought Number 3 to Narita was Fate. She genuinely reacted to the son you speak so ill of, and seems to have flourished since winging herself to him. I had a hand in neither her, nor Number 65's reactions and subsequent wingings. Of this you have my word. If you want to continue and try to damage my plan, I will return the damage in kind to your children." Takami's mind is raging as she holds back on rushing Minaka again. She knows that he'll go through with his threat, and despite his despicable personality he isn't one to break his word.

With a sigh Takami seems to calm down. She then turns her head for one last retort.

"You're better keep Yukari out of this Hiroto." With that she exits, lighting a cigarette as she walks to the elevator.

Chuckling to himself Minaka mutters lowely, "That's entirely up to fate my dear Takami-kun." With that he walks over to his secretary's desk in order to put in for a new desk and computer.

 **Elsewhere**

Lightning is striking everywhere in an equally terrifying and dazzling display as two goddesses seem to argue over something.

What it is they are arguing over is a mystery to Minato as their words are nearly entirely drowned out by the cracks of thunder. But what cannot be mistaken is that they are arguing, and fiercely at that. Minato also can't see them anywhere, but the two bitter alto voices quarreling can only be characterized as goddesses in this place as the storms bend, break, and attack by their will.

Minato can't quite feel his body. He definitely can't control it. It's as if his mind's eye is on a trippy roller coaster ride through either the worst dystopia or the ultimate rave. All he can see is dark clouds above that are overflowing with lighning, and a bottomless void below. He doesn't realize it, but he has lost all lucidity in his conscience. He can only feel the buzz of the electricity in the air and the waves of heat from every subsequent streak of light. There is no sense of time as Minato just floats through this maelstrom of light, colors, and noise.

Each goddess's power surges and wanes as they go back and forth. Purple and pink lighting tangle an innumerable amount of times as advantage in the argument sways between each side.

After some amount of time floating through this, Minato begins to see the silhouettes of the two goddesses through the clouds. As if they are shrouded by the storm. Upon noticing this, he gains cognizance over his once dulled senses: feeling, smell, taste, as well as thought. This happens just as his body rejoins him in this reality, (Or was it there all along and I didn't notice?)

As Minato ponders the limitations of this place the two goddesses seem to notice him. The lightning stops as the clouds break to reveal two stunning twins. Standing on a cloud they seem to be wearing some SM gear, but Minato is too enthralled by their beauty.

"..H-Hello there." Minato stutters out.

"You're the one? Our ashikabi?" The goddess in pink leather asks. Her twin in purple leather seems to be torn as she steals the occasional glance at Minato in between staring at the void below her cloud, a feint blush crawling across her face the longer they wait.

"...If you need me to be...then I will gladly take you in and protect you." Minato is honestly still a bit confused and possibly dizzy from waking up from the fever dream, but upon realizing the two goddesses are in fact sekirei reacting to him, he's ready to do whatever it takes to keep them happy. Becoming self-aware to this leads to an interesting statement.

"And if I'm being honest, the reaction's mutual." Minato says looking up with what Kazehana has dubbed his 'boyish charm smile'. Before immediately realizing what he said and becoming a blushing mumbling mess. "W-W-Wait did I j-just s-s-s-say...m-maybe I?" What he was saying wasn't really heard however, as the twins were still too shocked by what he said.

The twin wearing pink is the first to react with a noticeable blush now present to match her oufit. "Well that only proves me right doesn't it Hikari?" She inquires, hoping to shift the speaking responsibilities to her sister until she can calm down. (He's really reacting to US? Deep breaths. Slow. Deep. Breaths.)

The other twin is looking at Minato with an annoyed scowl that is immediately discredited by the raging blush that has appeared on her face.

"Alright already, he's kinda cute and kind or whatever. But what type of idiot joke was THAT?! _HIM reacting to us...it's just absurd._ " The last part she murmurs in a hush that somehow speaks louder than anything they had screamed in their argument previously.

The pink leather clad twin jumps in after finishing her breathing exercises. "Well it seems fate chose you to be our ashikabi for a reason. While you don't look particularly strong or dependable...I have faith in you ashikabi-san." She is clearly let down by how Minato looks. This non compliment snaps Minato out of his embarrassment and replaces it with brief annoyance.

(First you say you're reacting, then you're critiquing my looks and what you perceive me to be?! Arrggghhhhh make up your mind! So damn picky... Huhhh. Patience Minato, you don't exactly look like anything special so why take offense to it. They're probably just hopped up on the reaction anyway.)

"Thank you, and I'm sorry that you got the short end of the stick ashikabi-wise. But I promise I will do everything in my power to win the game and prove you wrong about me being unreliable." Minato says with an earnest smile.

"I-I did not mean to insult y-you, it j-just kinda s-s-s-slipped...My-my-my apologies ashikabi-san. I spoke out of turn." The pink leather twin sputters out as she frantically bows, realizing she might have just offended her future ashikabi. The bowing is more than enough of an apology for Minato as he steals a glance at the well endowed sekirei's bouncing breasts. The other twin just watches this interaction quietly, trying to get a beat on what Minato is like.

"Ah don't worry about it, I don't really put off a super masculine air to begin with. I understand that. Besides you probably didn't even mean it in a negative way, like you said it just slipped out. Getting past that, my name is Sahashi Minato. What would yours be?" Minato asks, hoping to get past the previous exchange.

The purple leather twin interjects finally. "I'm Number 11 Hikari, and that's my sister Number 12 Hibiki. As you've seen our power is lighting, but I'm more interested in how you know about the Sekirei Plan to begin with."

This catches Minato off guard for a second. (Wait they don't know how I? But they know that I'm an ashikabi. Oh wait no, they just know that I'm THEIR ashikabi.)

Just as Minato looks up to answer, the twins see a strange cloth snake around him forming a cocoon, sealing him away. Both of their eyes grow wide in fear before unleashing a barrage of lightning on the cocoon as they scream demands for their ashikabi back. What can't be heard by them is the strange giggle in the background.

Inside the cocoon of what looks like curtains to Minato, a familiar sensation pushes up against his back. Arms snake around his chest as someone's head rests on his left shoulder.

"Looks like I found my ashikabi-kun, and with other sekirei no less. Mmmm~ I hope you plan to protect me too, ashikabi-kun~." This new sekirei purrs as she starts to rub all over Minato's chest and lower body.

"U-Um hi there, I'm M-M-Minato...and you would be?" Minato attempts to introduce himself as one of her hands starts to wonder pretty far south.

When said hand slides over Minato's manhood and starts to rub it, the new sekirei speaks again; whispering directly into his ear. " _Well Minato-kun, I'm Number 10 Uzume and as soon as you wake up from this dream, I'm gonna find you and wing myself to you. Until then, why don't we have some fun?_ " She ends the sentence by nibbling on Minato's ear.

Meanwhile Minato's mind is reeling. (What is with all of these sekirei?! Why can't they be normal and not completely thirsty. I don't even think this is her real reaction!)

With that in mind, as Uzume's hand rubbes the length of Minato's erection, Minato feels the sweet embrace of safety as he finally gets pulled from this dream.

The last thing he hears is Uzume, "Aww, and it was just getting fun."

As her ashikabi leaves the dream, Uzume takes away the protective veils to look upon the lighning twins with a look of triumph.

When the cloth opens, the twins see the familiar face of Number 10 with a smug look on her face as well as her battle clothing; which consists of just white cloth wrapped around her breasts, hips, and the back of her neck.

Hikari is the first to speak, or yell. "YOU, what did you do with our ashikabi!? Answer me now!."

Hibiki chimes in as well, "Whatever reason you are here, if you hurt Minato-san you will have hell to pay." A deadly glare is mirrored between the twins toward Uzume.

"Woah! Chill girls! It's me Uzume, I just woke up here like the two of you did. I'm here because I'm reacting to my ashikabi." Uzume says with her hands up in a surrendering fashion as she keeps her usual care free smile.

Hibiki calms down slightly as she gains a more perplexed look. "So you're saying all three of us are in the same dream because we're all reacting to Minato-san?"

Hikari adds, "I still want to know what you did to him! Where is he?!"

Uzume puts her hands down and begins to relax. "He woke up. This is a dream after all. Why do you think you saw you're ashikabi just float up to you like fate itself was delivering him as an entre on a silver platter?" She chuckles while saying the last bit, before leveling a teasing look at Hikari.

"For someone who was talking about already having an ashikabi, you sure are set on another one. Considering Minato-kun is nothing like the guy you were always talking about." Uzume's teasing smirk transformed throughout this statement, ending in a shit-eating grin.

Hikari keeps her furious look, but gains a small blush of embarrassment. "Well fate decided otherwise! The other guy was just trash and Minato is my real ashikabi!"

Uzume, seeing that she might have struck a nerve, gains a sympathetic smile. "Well I'm glad that you're reacting to Minato-kun, unless he's the world's most talented actor, he seems to be very kind and genuine. And with all of us together, we're sure to win the plan!"

Hibiki answers this time. "While we would have rather been the only sekirei our ashikabi had, it seems like we'll be working together in the near future. I just hope that Minato-san is ready for what the plan entails, he seems too gentle for his own good." A look of worry casts a shadow over Hibiki.

Uzume gains a cat-like grin as she raises her hands to her chest and puts a good hand length and a half space between them. "Oh you don't have to worry about him being too gentle."

The twins just look back and forth between her hands and her visage for a second.

And then it clicks.

Both Hikari and Hibiki practically glow crimson as their eyes nearly pop out of their heads with the what Uzume is implying.

Hikari is the first to respond, this time in a nonagressive manner. Instead more of a scared manner. "T-There's no way you had time to do that in there! There w-wasn't nearly enough t-t-t-time!"

Uzume busts out in a laughing fit, grabbing her aching sides as she floats in the void. "Ahahahahahahaha, you-you shoulda seen your faces. Hahahaha I only felt him up until he was erect in there. But-But you guys thought we...Bwahahahahaha!"

As Hikari is about to retort with her usual angry fervor, she feels the pull to consciousness. Hibiki feels it as well and decides to say her farewell.

"It looks like we'll be waking up, so we'll see you around Uzume-san." As they leave Hikari passionately adds, "You're not aloud to do anything with him before us!"

Uzume, feeling that same pull, simply chuckles to herself. "Kekeke I can't agree to that at all Hikari-chan.

And with that the void is empty once again, save for another strange giggle.

 **Minato's Bed**

As Minato wakes up, he feels the same weight on his left side that he did earlier in the night. The only difference is thatthat Taki is nibbling on Minato's ear, just like Uzume was in the dream.

"Huh? Don't tell me!...Oh, it's just Taki-chan." Said sekirei is still sleeping peacefully as she continues to nibble on Minato's ear. Minato didn't even need to turn to check who it was as he recognized her sleeve as it lay across his chest.

Minato looks up at the wooden ceiling and ponders if the dream was an indicator for whats to come, or just another wild dream.

(All those sekirei couldn't have been real could they? I mean how many am I gonna actually attract anyway? I guess I can only really find out with time, better just get up and get ready for breakfast. This can wait for later.)

As Minato sits up, Taki moans slightly as she is awoken by the movement as well as the lack of Minato's ear. "Mmmm good morning Minato-kun." Taki says groggily as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes.

Minato moves to the right side of the bed and stands up before looking back. "Good morning Taki-chan, you sleep well?

"Yes very well. Say, where are we Minato-kun?" Now that she's awake, Taki notices that they are in a bedroom that she doesn't remember entering.

"Ah that's right, you were asleep when we arrived so I just carried you up here and let you rest. We are in our new home, Izumo Inn. We're going to be sharing it with a few other people, normal people. So be on your best behavior and make sure not to mention anything about sekirei or the plan." Minato then starts to look around the room, and really take in how his house mates arranged it while he was away.

The bed is in the center of this six tatami mat room, and takes up most of the space in the process. The headboard is also blocking the window. The TV is on its stand in the left corner of the room, leaving just enough room for a walkway as it is perpendicular to the two walls that form the corner. Leaving a triangle of space behind it where the lone standing lamp now lives. On either side of the bed are the two tiny night stands with matching lamps. While the left wall has nothing but a painting of red, lip glossed pair of lips about to bite into an apple, the right wall has the dresser that Minato keeps his clothes in. On it, is a few pictures of Minato with Yukari and his grandmother, as well as a few of Minato and Kazehana.

The bed is aligned to where theres a good sized walkway on either side, even accounting for the dresser.

(I'm gonna have to thank the Landlady and the other tennants for doing this for me.)

As Minato looks back at Taki, he sees her giggling to herself. "Fufufu, Minato-kun carried me all the way here. I wonder what else he did to me last night?"

Minato immediately gains a small blush before waving his arms in a 'no go' pattern and denying anything else happened. "I didn't do anything but lay you down to rest last night Taki-chan, I swear! All I did was carry you here, lay you down, take a bath, and go to sleep!" Minato rebuts.

"Too bad, I wouldn't mind my ashikabi-kun getting a little forceful with my body while I was defenseless. It would've been _sooo_ _hot."_ Taki says with a blush as she starts to get up as well.

This scares Minato slightly, (Is Taki-chan, a masochist? Please just be a joke. I have enough weird things happening as is), Minato prays.

Just as he thinks that, the door opens to reveal the landlady with her usual genteel smile. "Ah you're both awake, perfect. Breakfast will be served in 10 minutes, so please get ready to head down stairs." She turns to go to the next room, but Minato stops her.

"Um landlady-sama, if I may, can I introduce you to Taki-chan?" Minato asks cautiously, not wanting to bother the Miya too badly.

"Oh where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself!" Miya turns back and faces Taki, before bowing. "Pleased to meet you Taki-san, my name is Asama Miya and I am your landlady. Please make yourself at home. I also implore you to follow the rules of the house during your stay. Sahashi-san will explain them to you before breakfast. Thank you again for staying in my home, and welcome to Izumo Inn." With a final bow and pleasant smile, Miya turns and walks to the next room over.

"She seems sweet, so whats with these rules?" Taki says making her way to the door to close it.

As he makes his way to the dresser and starts to pick out his clothes for the day Minato explains. "Yes Miya-sama is very kind, especially considering how lenient she was when we showed up with an extra person even though we signed a lease for two. For the rules they're pretty simple, seeing as there are only three of them. No violence, no obscenity, and no illicit sexual activity. Just be an upstanding citizen pretty much."

"No illicit sexual activity? But I wanted to have Minato-kun take me in his beddd." Taki pouts cutely as Minato switches shirts.

"We'll just go to a love hotel, it's much easier than finding a better home than this one." Minato says in a no nonsense tone while pulling his sleeping shorts off. As he puts his jeans on Taki checks him out.

"Fufu, Minato-kun has a cute butt."

With a blush Minato turns around and says, "That's exactly what you can't say!" Causing Taki to have a giggle fit.

As the both of them head for the door they hear a smack sound, causing them to open the door and peak out. What they see is the landlady walking from left to right with her usual kind smile as she knods to them. As Minato smiles back, he notices the ladle in Miya's right hand.

"You okay landlady-sama?" Minato asks in a worried tone.

"Oh it's nothing, just disciplining another tennant for indecency." Miya says as she continues toward the stairs. "Don't forget, breakfast is in 8 minutes." And with that she is down the stairs.

Minato and Taki just stare in her direction for a second before staring back at each other. The same thought crosses their minds.

((She didn't have that ladle before!))

"Did she just whack someone with a hidden ladle?" Taki asks.

"I think she just whacked someone with a hidden ladle." Minato replies.

"I wonder if she's a sekirei and ladles are her weapon of choice." Taki replies.

"I doubt the first part." Minato answers.

"But the second part is spot on, ah my head." Says a new, but familiar voice.

A well endowed brunette with her hair tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head emerges from the room to their left rubbing her head. She's wearing a pink belly tee with purple sleeves and a golden star on the front, along with a pair of capri jeans. As she steps out of the room and takes a look at Minato and Taki, a mischievous smirk crawls across her face.

Taki gains a more genuine smile as she sees who their new neighbor is. "Uzume-chan?! Are you staying here too?" She says as she runs over and hugs Uzume.

"Yup, I'm staying here too Taki-chan. More importantly though, you're staying in the same room as him." Uzume says pointing at Minato. "Would he be your ashikabi?" She asks.

"Yep! Minato-kun is my ashikabi. I think you'll really like him. He's kind, he's caring, and most importantly... _he's easy to tease._ " Taki says while lightly elbowing Uzume.

For Minato, it doesn't take long to remember Uzume. (ALREADY?! WHAT FATE IS THIS?!!)

"He is? Well I think I might just have to see if he's ashikabi material myself." Uzume says while giving Minato a knowing look.

"Oh that'd be great! Then it would be me, you, and Kazehana with Minato. What a fun flock we're building, right Minato? _Not to mention what we could do together._ " Taki takes the initiative with said teasing as she finishes her statement in a sensual tone and with a look that could eat Minato alive.

"H-H-Hello there I'm M-Minato, n-n-n-nice to meet you U-Uzume-san." Minato's brain is currently overloaded as he makes an attempt at shaking Uzume's hand for some reason.

Seeing an opening Uzume strikes. Taking his hand into her own, Uzume raises it up to her face and kisses it saying in the most mature and sensual voice she can muster. " _The pleasure is all mine Minato-kun_ _, I hope me and Taki-chan can be of **service** to you_." And like that, Minato has reached peak blush as he glows a lovely crimson. Thoughts of getting 'service' from both Uzume and Taki drown out any rational thought.

This makes both Uzume and Taki bust out laughing as they start to make their way down stairs, holding each other up as they walk. Minato halfheartedly follows. (What fresh hell have I walked into, theres not a normal person here save Miya-sama)

As they make their way down the stairs, they fail to notice a hysterical giggle coming from...somewhere.

As the three enter the dining area, they take up seats at the table. Kazehana is already waiting as she beckons Minato over to her side. "Minato-kun! Good morning! Come over here and have a seat next to your wife." Then she gets a good look at Minato. "Minato-kun are you getting sick? Maybe I should've carried Taki-chan last night, we would've gotten here faster."

As Minato sits down next to her, a giggling Taki sits down next to him. Just beating Uzume to the punch. "You have to be his sekirei first!" She says teasingly while sticking her tongue out at Uzume

"No fair Taki-chan, you already slept with him last night!" Uzume pouts, Kazehana perks up at this, before quickly figuring out why Minato is resembling a cherry.

"Ohhh, is Minato-kun already putting the moves on another sekirei. Is two not enough for our brute ashikabi~? I hope that the three of us can satiate Minato-kun before he finds more~." Kazehana, Taki, and Uzume all have very similar smirks as they continue their round robin of teases. Minato, however, has had enough.

With a pleasant smile and a too sweet tone Minato looks up. "Kazehana?"

"Yesss?"

"If you continue this nonsense any further I won't touch you for a month. That goes for Taki-chan as well. And if Uzume-san really wants to be winged by me... **she'd better follow suite."** These shades of Miya shock the three sekirei into submission immediately as the landlady herself joins them along with two others.

As she walks in, and misses everything that happened, Miya looks around to see everyone patiently waiting. With the usual smile she addresses the room.

"I see all of you have met Uzume-san, now we just need to introduce two more people before we can begin breakfast." Motioning towards the doorway Miya calls, "Come in you two."

With that, none other than the lightning twins Hikari and Hibiki themselves enter the room. "If you could introduce yourselves while I set the table, that would be delightful." As Miya walks over to the counter, Minato looks over at the twins without shock or exasperation. Instead he smiles kindly towards them, causing a healthy blush to appear on both twins.

"Hi there, I'm Sahashi Minato. It's very nice to meet both of you. This is Kazehana on my right, and on my left is Taki. The girl across from us is Uzume." While he is calm, cool and collected on the outside, Minato is a shaved hair follicle away from a meltdown on the inside.

(ALL THESE SEKIREI, IT'S LIKE THEY'RE COMING OUT OF THE WALLS!!! Ugghhhh the sekirei I dreamt about all showed up at once. This is too much. How am I supposed to take care of so many at one time. I'm actually getting sekirei fatigue.)

"Hello there, I'm Hibiki and this is my sister Hikari. P-Please take care of us" Hibiki mentally chides herself for stuttering immediately. (Damn this reaction, he's so close. But with all these sekirei and Miya-sama...we're so far away.)

As everyone settles in and Miya starts to set the table, Kazehana looks over to Minato. She's aware of the tension in the air between the twins and Minato, but more importantly she is cognizant of the discord in Minato's soul through their bond.

Reaching over and grabbing Minato's hand, Kazehana leans over and whispers into his ear. " _Don't worry about it right now Minato-kun, let us take care of you and just relax. Everything isn't going to work out normally or easily, but as long as I'm here with you I'll make sure it works out._ "

Minato, who was initially agitated by Kazehana just grabbing his hand, takes a breath and leans slightly into Kazehana as he answers. " _Thank you...I can't say it enough, but thank you."_ And like Minato is calm, serene even. Looking at the opposite side of the table where Uzume and the twins are seated, he comes to a realization.

(Each one of them will be with me, depending on me. No. I'll be depending on them, so the least I can do is keep it together for them. We're here for each other, and I need them just as much as they need me. The ashikabi needs the sekirei just as much as the sekirei needs the ashikabi.)

As Miya sits down at the head of the table, everyone grabs their chop sticks and says, "Itadakimasu!"

As everyone digs in, Miya can't help but feel a small but considerable warmth travel down her spine as she watches on.

(It's almost like we're a family.) With a gentle smile Miya puts her hands together, "Itadakimasu!"

 **Alright! A bit longer than usual to reward the wait. I hope yall like what I did this chapter. Leave any feedback, thoughts, or tips in the reviews. And have a nice day!**

 **Also, for some reason the ampersand won't save when it's in anything other than the title. So enjoy SM lol.**


	6. A Fully Fledged Flock

" "- Dialogue

( )- Thoughts

~ - Inflection

[ ]- Action

Breakfast, while starting out tense, has ended up being a surprisingly peaceful affair. As everyone got a taste of the landlady's wonderful home cooking, the tension melted away. While filled with mostly pleasant small talk, Minato does get a decent idea of who he'll be housemates with from Uzume and Miya. Specifically the twins and a guy by the name of Kagari.

(So this Kagari guy is probably just another normal dude like me, save all the alien honeys throwing themselves at me.) Minato's ire shifts to the twins. (And they showed up after we did. But why? That's rather late to finally retire for the night. Did they not think of finding shelter? Or did the reaction drive them here?)

Before Minato can dive any deeper into this rabbit hole, he notices that he's accidentally locked eyes with Hibiki. Only for a second, but just long enough to warrant a smile from Hibiki. Minato smiles back before diving into his rice in an ill attempt at hiding from any more awkward moments.

Uzume's chipper tone cuts through the relative silence that had temporarily fallen over the meal. "So Minato-kun, when are you gonna wing us? I'm all good to hook up whenever you like, but sooner is always better than later!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Minato's penchant for awkward situations is truly demonic.

As is the presence that appears over the landlady's left shoulder, not that Minato notices. No Minato is too busy blushing and sputtering to himself to catch the chilling sight that has shocked the rest of the room silent.

"Ara ara, it seems that Uzume-san has already forgotten what I said about inappropriate sexual behavior inside of Izumo Inn." This kind smile and tone is juxtaposed by a terrifying hanya that sends a collective chill down the spine of everyone at the table save Miya and Minato.

"Uhh no not at all! No inappropriate behavior around here! I'm just gonna put away these dirty dishes of mine and get back to my room for a nap." As Uzume starts to sit up and clean up her plate Minato perks up, hearing something about putting away the dishes.

"Oh are we cleaning up? Let me help." Minato quickly gathers up his sekirei's finished plates along with his own.

The hanya now faded, Miya stands up and with a more serene smile addresses Minato. "Oh Sahashi-san, you don't have to do that. I will take care of the dishes."

However, to the surprise of the room, Minato refuses. "Please, I insist on at least helping. I don't have anything better to do and I'd rather help out around the house than laze about." With his usual boyish charm smile turned all the way up, Minato seems to both get his way and reinvigorate Uzume and the twins' reactions.

Uzume seems to be the least affected outwardly, but on the inside it's a different story. (Minato-kunnn! My ashikabi is either a genius deviant who knows just how to get his way. HOT! Or the cutest walking coincidence to ever grace the Earth... I CAN'T TELL WHICH IS BETTER!)

The twins are a blushing mess, while Kazehana and Taki seem to be enjoying both Minato and his affect on the unwinged sekirei.

"Ahh! Minato-kun is so cute! The perfect house husband as always!" Kazehana gushes while covering her blushing cheeks with her hands.

Taki chimes in, "I see Minato-kun is trying to win the room already. Please Minato-kun, pace yourself! You haven't even been with me a full day yet and you're already trying to cheat!... _Mmm my ashikabi is already leaving me for other women, I'm the lowest sekirei in his flock!"_ Taki whispers the last part to herself as she wraps her arms around her torso and squirms a bit, enjoying the warm tingle going down her spine.

Meanwhile Minato is feeling a cold tingle go down his spine as he assumes the worst from Taki's antics. (Yep, just like Darkness she's a complete masochistic weirdo.)

Meanwhile, Miya is as surprised as anyone, seeing her hanya not even affect Minato at all. But she's much better at concealing it.

"Ara, Sahashi-san insists on helping me with the dishes. I guess I'll accept your assistance, but I'll be helping." With that, Miya starts to gather the plates around the table.

As she starts to clean up, everyone seems to calm down and leave. As they get up and disperse, Minato pulls Kazehana to the side for a second.

Grabbing her lightly by the arm, he takes her to the corner of the room. "While I'm helping Miya, could you talk to Uzume and the twins? Try and get to know them and have a proper introduction instead of the awkward one we had earlier." Minato whispers into Kazehana's ear.

Looking into Minato's eyes and flashing her usual calm smile Kazehana replies. "Of course, and I'll get the lay of the land on MBI while I'm at it." Minato smiles and gives Kazehana a peck on the cheek, causing her to blush slightly.

"Thanks Kazehana-chan!" With that Minato is off. He walks over to the table briskly, and starts to gather up the rest of the dirty utensils onto a plate. As Kazehana heads into the hallway to catch Uzume, Minato carries the plate over to the sink where Miya is currently hand washing a serving dish.

As Minato sets the plate down and starts to rinse it off, Miya looks up with her usual genteel smile. What she says, however, is anything but expected.

"Not even a full 24 hours in my Inn and you're already trying to indoctrinate those poor girls into your harem. How disgusting. I truely thought better of you Sahashi-san, but I see now that I was gravely mistaken." She says it in such a disappointed tone that, for a second, Minato believes her and starts to question himself.

Minato's shocked form stops scrubbing immediately and stands there, gawking at the plate he was washing.

(Have I really been trying to string along those girls? Have I subconsciously tried to enslave them to my own will? How will I be punished for such a terrible thing? What would Yukari or Oba-sama say if they saw this?)

As all of these questions rattle through Minato's mind, he attempts to rebut Miya. "L-L-Landlady-sama, I would n-never do such a t-t-t-thing. It w-w-w-w-would be u-unthinkable with my u-u-u-upbringing."

When he finally looks up and to his left, Minato takes in the sight of Miya stifling a giggle with the drying cloth.

"Fufufu, my apologies Sahashi-san, Fufufufufu, but I couldn't resist a little a tease fufufufu. How you've survived this long with Kazehana is truly miraculous! Fufufu!" As Miya giggles cutley to herself, Minato slumps over the sink.

"[Heavy Sigh] You were so convincing I started second guessing myself and thinking that I'd done something terrible. Oh Landlady-sama, please don't scare me like that again. I respect you so much that it felt like I was Prometheus and you were the eagle!" If Miya's words had actual weight like they did in Minato's mind, she had just put the Arc de Triomphe on his back and then lifted it right before it completely crushed him.

"Fufu, all jokes aside Sahashi-san. As long as they are reacting to you and you don't break any rules of the house, you are free to wing them. And one other thing!" Miya's face switches from her sweet smile to a cute pout. "Please stop calling me 'landlady-sama' it's so stuffy. I'm in the prime of my life you know! So call me by my name!" This only mesmerizes Minato however.

(So cute... So cute. So cute. How is she so naturally cute? I mean, I could just...Wait...WAIT MINATO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!! You already have 5 alien girls to take care of. Do you really think it would be fair to pull the landlady into such a messy relationship!?) As Minato's inner debate heats up, so does his cheek. But with pain.

To get Minato's attention, Miya starts to pinch his cheek. Being steered by the pain, Minato looks over at Miya who is smiling sweetly. "Sahashi-san. I'm asking a favor of you, it's improper to just ignore me and opt to stare vacantly." She chastises in kind and motherly manner...or possibly wifely.

"My apologies, I just got caught up in thought. I'll gladly refer to you in a more normal way Asama-san." Minato says with a smile as he turns back to the dishes.

"Thank you." Miya says in an exasperated tone. In her mind, however, it isn't Minato's bad manners that is bothering her.

(How did he not even notice the hanya?! First it barely affected him, but now he can't even notice it? What is happening?) As Minato starts to scrub again, the hanya that had been hanging over his shoulder this entire time starts to disappear.

Somewhere in the void, Takehito laughs heartily, "Now that's what I call a parting gift!"

 **In Minato's Room**

Sitting on the left side of the bed cross legged is Kazehana. Behind her, Taki is lounging across the right side of the bed. In front of her, Uzume is sitting on the dresser while inspecting one of the framed pictures. The twins are leaning against the wall, Hikari has her arms crossed under her bust while Hibiki is more relaxed with her hands resting intertwined against her stomach.

With an excited smile, Kazehana raises her right arm in the air and calls the rooms attention. "Let the first ever meeting of Minato-kun's flock commence!" Her almost victorious tone is lost on the unwinged as they seem more bothered than intrigued... or rather hot and bothered.

Each of the unwinged sekirei seem to be reacting strongly to Minato. The heavy blush and fidgeting easily choreographing their desire to be somewhere else with their ashikabi.

With a more sympathetic smile Kazehana says, "You girls can wing yourselves to Minato-kun once he's done with Miya down stairs. In the mean time, he thought it would be good for us to get to know each other since we're all going to be his sekirei." This grabs the attention of the unwinged as they look to have reached an epiphany.

Hikari is the first to respond.

"You know we're all sekirei who are reacting to Minato, but we don't really know you now do we? I had a weird feeling when I first saw you, and now you say you're a sekirei. But the thing is, we were all released as a part of the first wave of sekirei. And I don't remember you!" Hikari nearly barks in a perturbed tone as she eyes Kazehana suspiciously. She then pauses. Before closing her eyes and sighing, some of the tension escaping her body along with it. When she looks back up, her tone is a lot more diplomatic as a more neutral look takes place of the earlier suspicion.

"[Sigh] Why don't we just properly introduce ourselves this time. I'm Number 11 Hikari, and Hibiki's Number 12." She says as she thumbs towards her calmer half. Hibiki knods towards Kazehana while her sister continues.

"Uzume's 10 and Taki's 65, but you weren't released with us. We don't know you or your number. All we know is that you're one of us...So who are you?" Hikari seems to have calmed down as she pops the question.

"Well I'm glad you have enough mental fortitude to be able to curb some of the raw emotion that comes with the reaction. It can be hard to shake off in the case of weaker sekirei. Now onto business. I am Number 3 Kazehana, Minato-kun's first sekirei, and I'd like to get to know each of you a little better since we're going to be sister wives soon enough." And with that, the air has left part of the room.

While Taki silently observes with a cool smile on her face, enjoying the flip side of this spectacle from a winged perspective, Hibiki decides to speak up.

"Y-You're really one of the three? You're the Wind Sekirei who left MBI after being rejected by your ashikabi?" Hibiki seems to be awestruck as she looks at Kazehana from a new lense.

"Mouuu, why do you keep reminding me?! First Taki-chan, and now you too! I've found the perfect man now and he's my ashikabi, if anything the rejection proves that my real ashikabi was still out there all along!" Kazehana is in full pout mode as she puffes her cheeks and flails her arms about in a fake tantrum.

With a bit of an awkward smile and sweat drop Hibiki continues. "My apologies I didn't mean to bring back any bad experiences from what I said. It's just a little crazy to meet one of the single digits who left MBI." Hibiki then shifts to a more a pondering tone. "Anyways, you might be right about fate leading you to your actual ashikabi despite your reaction at the time. It would explain my sister and I's experience last night."

Hikari seems to tense up again as Hibiki mentions this, "Do you have to bring it up sis?"

Hibiki looks to her right and locks eyes with Hikari. Putting her right hand on Hikari's left shoulder. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to."

Hikari looks her sister in the eyes for a moment. After long silence she gains a determined look and turns to Kazehana.

"I'll talk about it. I need to talk about it, but not until Minato comes back. I want him to hear this too." As Hikari finishes, the group starts to hear heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs.

Kazehana looks at Hikari with a warm smile, "Looks like fate was listening, eh Hikari-chan?"

All of the unwinged sekirei start to blush even harder as their ashikabi approaches the door. When Minato pulls it open and sees the little meeting that's taking place, he pauses.

"...Am I interrupting?" He asks hesitantly.

Kazehana leans back on the bed with both of her hands behind her to prop her up as she turns to address Minato.

"Not at all. In fact you're right on time." With that Minato steps into the room and closes the door behind him. As he walks around the bed to where Kazehana is, Minato notices Hibiki, Hikari, and Uzume's reactions. As he steps over to the empty space beside Kazehana he asks, "Do you really want me as your ashikabi?"

The way he asks this is so innocent, and he sounded so concerned that he has, without intention, opened the flood gates. Or rather broke the dam. And like any great or terrible moment, there's a moment of silence for Minato to realize what he has done; the calm before the storm. As he watches the eyes of the unwinged change, and the light go off in their heads, all Minato can do is laugh awkwardly and brace for impact.

Seeing what's about to happen Kazehana giggles to herself, while Taki kicks it all off with a single comment.

"Minato-kun you tease!" Taki says scandalously before breaking out into a snicker.

Minato blinks. One second there's three hungry looking sekirei, the next second darkness, and in that same second Minato can feel himself get tackled to the bed.

All three sekirei charge at once, Hikari leading seeing as she is the closest to Minato. She crashes into him and captures his lips as they fall to the bed, her arms wrap around him as they fall, with Hibiki and Uzume just behind her. Or rather on top of her. But Hikari doesn't really notice this, all she can feel is the heat of her reaction build up between her shoulder blades before exploding out of her back. After that, Hibiki pulls her sister back to wing herself as well.

As Hikari baskes in the warmth that is crawling across her body like a comforter, she lookes back at her wings. Prussian blue made of a rough current of electricity. Looking back to her sister who has been rolled off of Minato by Uzume, Hikari sees the same wings with a lighter hue; voodoo blue. As Uzume's own linen white wings emerge from her back, Kazehana stops giggling and speaks up.

"Well, I can't say I expected it to go that fast. Congratulations either way!"

For Minato, when he opened his eyes during the winging, he saw the same thing three times. Each time, whether it was Hikari, Uzume, or Hibiki, Minato's view was eyes squeezed shut that calmed as each kiss lasted. By the time one would be pulled off, they seemed to be in bliss.

As Uzume slides to Minato's left, he sees all three of the sekirei with their wings out. Laying down on his left, Uzume's linen white wings, or rather her left wing, blocks his view of Kazehana. Sitting up in his lap, Minato can see a blushing Hikari with dark blue wings. Where Uzume's where smooth, looking almost like silk, Hikari's wings look like a bunch of lightsabers. Finally, looking to his right, Minato takes in the sight of Hibiki. Her voodoo blue wings matching her sister's in shape and look. And as their wings start to dissipate, each of them say the prayer that Kazehana had told him about.

""We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi.""

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled."

Minato smiles tiredly, "I will take care of all of you, I promise." He then spontaneously sits up and hugs Hikari before whispering, " _ **I promise**._"

Hikari starts to quiver as tears creep down her cheeks, before burying her head into the left crook of Minato's neck. Light sobs can be heard. As Minato's grip around Hikari tightens, Kazehana can feel her heart ache.

(You can save us Minato, you can save her just like you did me. Just like you will so many more.)

While Minato doesn't know why he said that all of a sudden, he completely believes what he said.

Downstairs, Miya is sitting down at the dining table sipping tea. In front of her is a yellow duck. Putting down her tea, Miya looks at the ceiling. "I hope you can follow through with that promise, once you know what all it entails Sahashi-san."

 **Izumo Inn 10 hours later**

After a good 20 minutes of crying, Hikari explained what happened to Minato and the flock. Once it was all said and done, Minato vowed to protect his sekirei a second time, and was subsequently mobbed by the flock.

The rest of the morning and afternoon were pretty much story time as Minato went over how he and Kazehana met. Kazehana threw in a few stories of her own. All of them ending with Minato blushing heavily and telling everyone that Kazehana was exaggerating, while said wind sekirei gushed about how loving and cute Minato was. This was followed up by a few stories from Taki, Uzume, and the Twins about growing up in MBI and how they were released.

As everyone finally decided to get up and check up on Miya for lunch, Minato noticed the time on his phone.

"IT'S ALMOST 6:30! We were talking for so long we lost track of time and missed lunch!" Minato practically yelped in surprise.

As if on que, Miya opened the door to the room and spoke in a kind but somewhat chilling manner. "Think of it as punishment for speaking of such indecent acts while inside Izumo Inn." Minato couldn't tell what surprised him more, the fact that the landlady had heard Kazehana earlier all the way from the downstairs or the fact that all of his sekirei have jumped onto the bed and are currently cowering behind his back.

"My apologies landlad...I mean Asama-san. I will make sure that Kazehana adheres to the rules of the house from now on. I apologize." Minato says with a bow.

"Mou, hubby-kun! You can't let her just starve us all because she didn't like what she heard me say while she was eavesdropping!" Kazehana pouts while still hiding behind Minato.

"I have never dropped eaves in my life Kazehana-san, it is deeply troubling to hear you claim that a young maiden such as I would do such an indecent thing." Miya's voice is particularly sweet as she says this, behind her a hanya that Minato can't see grows to take up the entire door frame while she rebuts.

Shifting her attention back to Minato, Miya continues. "Sahashi-san, while I respect you taking responsibility for your sekirei's actions, I'd prefer it if you would take precautions to make sure this never happens again. You wouldn't want Kazehana-san to miss dinner too now do you?" Miya practically scolds as she stares down Minato.

For his part, Minato keeps relatively calm. Despite the threatening tone and thousand meter stare he is receiving Minato responds. "I-I will make sure to talk to Kazehana a-after t-t-this. I-I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry for letting this h-happen, please forgive Kazehana if you c-c-can find i-it in your heart." Minato seems to break down the further he speaks, his words somewhat muffled as he bows into the sheets in an almost groveling fashion.

Miya, sensing that she might break Minato if she pushes any further, lets up. Walking to the foot of the bed she reaches over and touches his shoulder. When Minato looks up, he is greated by a calm smile.

"I do not mean to intimate you Sahashi-san. I just want you to understand that if you let your flock do whatever they want, they'll run all over you. You need to get a better handle on them like you did this morning, although in a more diplomatic fashion. If you are to stay here, you will need to gain an understanding of this and of your sekirei." And like that, all of the tension and fear is dispelled. Replaced with food for thought by the domineering, yet kind landlady.

"Now with that being said, Kazehana's last comment has earned all of you no dinner for tonight!" Miya says in a kind, if somewhat teasing, tone.

Everyone falls off of the bed in exasperation.

"Thank you for your apology Sahashi-san, I hope to see you with a better grip on your flock in the morning." With a kind goodbye to juxtapose the rather stern confrontation of just a few moments prior, Miya leaves.

Taki is the first to respond as the walking tidal wave of intimidation retreats down the stairs with a pleasant hum. "How is she able to flip a switch and be so brutal?" She asks as she climbs back onto the bed.

Sitting up against the wall by the dresser Uzume responds with wry chuckle, "She doesn't have a switch that she flips, as much as she has a mask that she takes off. The mask of being a kind and pleasant landlady."

From her position of on top of Minato, smothering him with her breasts, Kazehana adds, "Ahh Miya's always been a bit of a bully, she's honestly a lot better now than she was once upon a time. I can tell from the way she was speaking to Minato-kun that she was speaking from the heart, so really we should congratulate Minato for winning Miya over: no one's ever gotten her to genuinely trust them this quickly!" Minato pushes Kazehana back a bit so that he can sit up himself.

"Don't be mean to Asama-san, she was just giving us some tough love. It'll help us in the long run to set some new rules to begin with, as well as going over the ground rules again anyway!" Minato says in a disciplinary tone as he grabs Kazehana by the ear and stands up, pulling her up with him.

"Owww Minato-kunnn! Save your punishments for Taki-chan not meeee!" Kazehana whines.

Taki chimes in, "Yeah! I wanna be punished too!"

With a facepalm and loud sigh, Minato turns to address his sekirei. "Let's talk about the new rules and punishments at dinner then." He also lets go of Kazehana's ear.

Hibiki asks, "How? We are barred from eating dinner by Miya-sama." She's stood in the back left corner of the room with Hikari.

Minato turns back toward the door and holds up a black MBI card. "She didn't say we couldn't go out and eat now did she?" He then walks over to the night stand to the left of his bed and pulls his phone from it's charger, before walking out and turning for the stairs.

All of his sekirei look at each other for a moment, before following him.

As they make their way downstairs Taki asks, "So where are we going?"

Minato replies, "There's this really good Filipino place in Southwest Toky- I mean Shinto Teito that I think will be a perfect place for us to celebrate our new family." And with that they are off.

As she sets the 3 plates down for dinner, Miya can hear Minato and the others from the dining room.

The silver haired young man that she is serving leans back and asks, "So are you just gonna let them bypass your rules, just on the back of you chewing them out for breaking said rules?"

Miya calmly replies, "There is no rule saying they cannot eat out now is there. Besides they deserve to have their first dinner together be an intimate affair. We'd only be in the way."

"So that's why you banned them from dinner. Man Miya-san, you sure are quite the mother aren't you." The young man says as he takes a sip of tea, only to nearly spit it out as a hanya mask appears above his plate of food.

"I think of myself as more of an older sister wouldn't you say Kagari-san?" Miya asks sweetly as she walks over to grab one last serving dish.

"OF COURSE!"

 **Elsewhere**

Somewhere in a dark room, lit only by computer screens, a knockout redhead with coke bottle glasses and a peach colored cheongsam wakes up.

"Huh?" She looks at her monitors. "Argh! It's already dinner time! Miya-tan's scary hanya made me black out, and now I missed my chance to wing myself to Mina-tan!...Kekekeke, oh well, guess I'll just have to wait for his next bath to experiment." A sudden knock at her door scares the redhead.

"[Knock Knock Knock] Oy Matsu, Miya sent me to tell you it's dinner time, hurry up." Kagari says in a raised voice from behind the wall.

"Coming Homura-tan!"

 **All right. Not by best work, but I gotta just get this chapter done and outta the way so I can get back into things. Sorry for the late upload. The block, as well as Thanksgiving, have kept me busy. Don't worry though I think I'm through it now!** **I'll be back, on schedule this time, on the 10th. Two mondays from now.** **Thank you for your patience, and as always leave your thoughts, critiques, wishes, and best prime rib recipes in the reviews. I appreciate all of the feedback. Seeya!**


End file.
